Heaven
by AmaniOkay
Summary: Existe um Anjo, que se senta junto dela e passa sobre seu coração a sua asa macia. E sempre que ela sentir uma leve e suave brisa no rosto, é ele que a beija em silêncio.
1. I Need You To Come Ease My Mind

Existe uma premonição, mais antiga que o tempo. Um Anjo, se apaixonará por uma humana. Não qualquer Anjo e não qualquer humana. Aqueles em que as linhas da existência se cruzam. Juntos serão mais fortes do que alguém alguma vez imaginou. Serão poderosos. O poder deles poderá acabar com o mundo como o conhecemos, se esse for seu desejo. O Anjo será castigado como prevenção. Ficará sem suas asas. Cairá. Passará de Anjo da Guarda e sua glória para um Anjo caído, um demônio amargurado. Quanto à humana, não existe dúvida que a morte a espera. Quanto mais tempo passa, mais perto fica de acontecer. Os Anjos sabem. Todos os seres celestiais conhecem a premonição. Aprendem sobre ela desde o começo dos seus dias. Escutam-na como se fosse uma história de terror. Alguns dizem que é uma forma de manter os Anjos da Guarda no caminho certo. Para não perderem o foco da sua missão. Não pode existir nada mais importante do que isso. Proteger o humano que os Arcanjos decidem pertencer a cada Anjo da Guarda. Até ao fim dos contáveis dias humanos. Mas no fundo eles sabem, que o que tem que acontecer, acontecerá. Porque o que está escrito vai perdurar até o fim dos incontáveis dias do mundo. A missão dos Anjos da Guarda é simples. Proteger o seu assinalado, também conhecido como o protegido, fazer os possíveis para o humano ter uma vida feliz. Ajudá-lo a fazer boas ações. Os Anjos podem evitar acidentes, mas nunca fatalidades da vida, como doenças. Todos os humanos nascem com uma linha traçada. Alguns nascem com uma linha maior do que outros. Assim é a linha da vida. E se cada humano chegar ao final da sua linha da vida, então o Anjo cumpriu sua missão com sucesso. Não recebem nenhum tipo de recompensa, simplesmente porque existem para isso. Não recebem agradecimento dos humanos assinalados porque eles mesmo não sabem que são assinalados e protegidos. Não são todos os humanos que ficam sob a proteção do seu anjo da Guarda por toda a linha da vida. Embora todos nasçam com um. Os humanos têm tendência a estragar tudo e cada vez mais. É frustrante para os Anjos da Guarda quando perdem os seus assinalados, simplesmente por inconsequência dos humanos. Todos os assinalados nascem com uma marca em algum lugar no corpo. Enquanto sob proteção do seu guardião, a marca permanece. Simboliza a ligação entre o Guardião e o seu Protegido. Todos os Anjos têm uma marca diferente e todos os assinalados têm a mesma marca do seu protetor. Humanos tendem a ver a marca como uma pequena mancha ou cicatriz, mas também existem os que não a enxergam de todo. Os Anjos da Guarda vivem na terra. Podem visitar o céu, caso seja necessário, mas por norma não o fazem. São orgulhosamente conhecidos por saber fazer o seu trabalho e não precisarem de ajuda ou guiamento dos seus superiores. Eles são invisíveis aos humanos, embora possam se fazer mostrar caso seja necessário intervir. Ser Anjo da Guarda nem sempre é um trabalho fácil, mas cada humano é um humano e a coisa boa é que cada missão sempre acaba sendo diferente.

Fazia séculos que Camael não se divertia tanto por conta de um assinalado. Esta humana era sem dúvida sua favorita de todos os tempos. Muitas vezes ele sentia vontade de se mostrar a ela. Se apresentar como um humano normal. Os anjos podiam sentir o que seus assinalados estavam sentindo. O guardião poderia até enviar emoções até seu protegido, mas não conseguiam saber seus pensamentos e Camael dava por si, várias vezes querendo entrar na cabeça da sua assinalada. Simplesmente porque queria saber o que ela pensava, achando que com certeza seria muito divertido.

Bella caminhava apressada pelo campus na faculdade. Estava atrasada por culpa da sua colega de quarto, Alice. Era sua melhor amiga desde os tempos de escola, mas isso não impediria Bella de ter vontade de a esganar. Com os livros na mão, Bella apressou o passo. Camael caminhava calmamente ao seu lado, um pouco divertido pelo desespero dela. Ela odiava chegar atrasada. Camael sentia a sua frustração. Os livros caíram das suas mãos. Coisas inexplicáveis sempre lhe aconteciam, principalmente quando estava atrasada. Bella olhou o céu. "Sério?"-Ela perguntou indignada. Humanos sempre tinham tendência para querer culpar algo ou alguém por suas inabilidades. Bella bufou, se abaixou para pegar os livros. Camael se abaixou junto com ela, rindo. Mas então ele sentiu as emoções dela caindo pesadas sobre ele. Sentia que o coração dela acelerava. Camael se aproximou quando ela pareceu desistir e se sentou no gramado, com os livros espalhados na sua frente. Ela fechou os olhos e Camael viu as lágrimas escorrendo as bochechas dela. Camael já a viu chorar imensas outras vezes. Principalmente no último ano, quando ela perdeu os pais em um acidente. Camael como um eficiente Anjo da Guarda a salvou do meio dos destroços. "Hey pequena. Levanta. Vai para a aula."-Camael disse. Sabia que ela não o podia escutar, mas sabia que ela podia sentir. Ele levou a mão ao queixo dela. Não a conseguia sentir, não em sua forma invisível, mas sabia que ela continuava sentindo. Bella sentiu uma brisa fresca no rosto. Abriu os olhos e secou as lágrimas. Sentindo-se subitamente confiante ela pegou seus livros e se levantou. Camael se levantou junto com ela, sorrindo orgulhoso. Bella seguiu para sua aula com Camael do seu lado.

Depois de um longo dia, finalmente era hora de voltar para casa. Camael podia sentir o cansaço dela. Distraida Bella saia do edifício principal. Camael sussurrou um "Cuidado" para ela nao cair os 5 degraus, e quebrar uma perna. Bella levantou os olhos do livro e olhou os degraus. "Boa menina."-Camael disse. Caminhando pelo campus a caminho de casa, Alice surgiu na frente de Bella. Camael agradecia os Arcanjos por não terem assinalado ela como sua protegida. Ela era incontrolável. "E então amiga, preparada para logo de noite?"-Alice perguntou animada. "Logo de noite?"-Bella perguntou se fazendo de desentendida, embora soubesse perfeitamente que Alice falava sobre a festa. Alice revirou os olhos. "Não vou aceitar desculpas para não ir. Vamos nessa festa e vamos arrasar. Além disso, que tal se divertir um pouco? Teu cérebro vai fritar de tanto estudar."-Alice falou como se tivesse muita certeza disso. Camael nunca soube de nenhum humano, qual seu cérebro fritou de tanto estudar, ou de tanto qualquer outra coisa. Bella concordou. Camael não sentiu nela nenhuma vontade de realmente ir na festa, mas humanos, por alguma razão inexplicável, sempre acabam fazendo coisas que não querem. Dizendo coisas que não sentem. Alice bateu palmas e gargalhou. Parecia exageradamente feliz. Beijou sua amiga e falou que se encontrariam mais tarde e iriam se arrumar juntas para a festa. Camael fez uma nota mental de que não queria participar disso. Ele era um ser imortal, mas sua paciência não era e tudo tinha limites. Com certeza Bella não correria riscos enquanto se preparava para a festa a ponto de precisar da presença dele. Claro que ela poderia ter uma crise de tédio desesperador, mas Camael poderia ajudá-la sobre isso depois.

Em casa Bella jogou seus livros na seus tênis e soltou seu cabelo. Camael observou como os cabelos negros dela eram brilhantes e se perguntou se seriam tão macios quanto ele imaginava. Ela se jogou na cama, exausta, mas com um ar de satisfação momentânea. Camael ficou no canto do quarto. Lhe enviou a tranquilidade que ela parecia precisar. Bella fechou os olhos. "Shhhh pequena. Dorme."-Camael disse. Bella suspirou. Camael se aproximou. tocou com a sua mão no rosto dela embora não sentisse nada. Bella sentiu a brisa familiar. Não sabia o que era mas a deixava tranquila. Tinha crescido sentindo a presença constante. Nunca a mencionou a ninguém porque não precisava de um atestado de loucura. Sentindo a leveza no corpo, Bella se deixou dormir.

No seu sonho ela viu a figura de sempre. A mesma pessoa que sempre estava lá. Bella não sabia quem era, muito menos alguma vez o tinha visto, ainda assim o achava lindo. Parecia habilmente desenhado pelo melhor artista. Seus olhos eram verdes. Tão verdes que Bella sabia que não podia ser real. Os cabelos eram ruivos, bagunçados. Refletiam os raios de sol, parecendo que os fios pegavam fogo. A pele dele era clara, em um contraste chocante com sua roupa sempre escura. Os lábios eram perfeitamente desenhados como qualquer outra parte dele. Ele era alto, o corpo era forte. Olhava para ela sorrindo. Um sorriso que parecia guardar segredos. Bella sabia que era um sonho, mas não conseguia evitar ficar nervosa. Bella nunca viu homem mais lindo e muito menos olhando para ela daquele jeito. Ele caminhou até ela, parecendo um Anjo vingador, sorrindo o mesmo sorriso que provavelmente lúcifer sorriu quando caiu do céu. O coração de Bella quase saltava pela boca. Ele passou o braço em volta da cintura dela, apertou o corpo junto ao dele. Bella mordeu o lábio querendo impedir um gemido de sair da sua boca sem autorização. Não queria parecer desesperada nem mesmo no seu sonho. Ele levou o rosto até ao seu pescoço. A pele dele queimou a dela, ainda assim ela o ofereceu de bom grado. "Senti a tua falta."-Ele disse. Bella sentiu os lábios dele na sua pele. Sentiu a língua dele provar-lhe o sabor. Bella queria perguntar-lhe quem ele era, mas então acordou. O coração ainda batia rápido. Ela estava suada. Ainda sentia a pele quente onde ele a tinha tocado. Camael a observava com uma curiosidade quase clínica. Queria saber o que ela estava sonhando. Seria muito útil conseguir entrar na cabeça da sua protegida. Bella se levantou rapidamente. Foi até a sua porta do quarto e a trancou. Camael que nunca ficava por perto enquanto ela dormia, decidiu que talvez fosse uma boa ideia, visto que era muito interessante observar seus comportamentos. Bella continuou encostada na porta trancada, com a respiração acelerada. Camael se perguntou se ela estava com medo, mas ele não sentia nenhuma dessas emoções vindo dela. Se sentia inquieto com um formigueiro estranho no corpo. Ela fechou os olhos, mordeu o lábio. Camael sentiu algo que ele não conseguia explicar. Bella levou uma das suas mãos a um dos seios e o apertou. Camael percebeu os mamilos dela enrijecidos em baixo da blusa. Percebeu que não era suposto ele notar esses detalhes ou sequer estar ali. Que os humanos têm direito a sua privacidade. Percebeu que não era suposto estar sentindo o que estava sentindo, embora ele não soubesse explicar exatamente o que. Viu ela apertar o seu seio mais uma vez, rodear o mamilo com a ponta dos dedos. Camael sentiu a ponta dos seus próprios dedos pinicar. Camael susteve a respiração na expectativa. Deu por si querendo ver mais dela. Com um sorriso frustrado ela parou de se tocar. Caminhou até ao banheiro e bateu a porta. Como que em choque Camael ficou quieto. Escutou ela entrar no duche. Escutou a água cair. Olhou suas mãos que pareciam tremer um pouco. Quase parecia ter sentido a pele dela nos seus dedos. Sentiu as emoções desconhecidas se acalmar. Não sabia quais os nomes que se dava ao que estava sentindo. Sabia que não era apenas as emoções dela correndo o corpo dele. Eram também as suas próprias e isso era o mais assustador. Nunca antes sentiu suas emoções se misturar com as dos seus assinalados. No geral ele não sentia nada, apenas enviava emoções para ajudar os protegidos e fazer-los sentir melhor. Camael saiu do quarto. Talvez ele estivesse passando muito tempo observando sua assinalada.

Bella e Alice chegaram na casa onde acontecia a festa. A música era alta e quase toda a faculdade parecia ter sido convidada. Bella se perguntou porque não fingiu uma doença. Ajustou o vestido curto no corpo, tomando coragem. Era preto que nem seus cabelos e seus olhos e Alice dissera que a fazia parecer poderosa e até mesmo assustadora. Bella não sabia como que parecer assustadora poderia ser uma coisa boa, mas não questionou. No caminho até a festa Bella falou do seu sonho com o homem misterioso. Deixou alguns detalhes de lado, claro. Não mencionou que ele sempre aparecia nos seus sonhos e não mencionou que queria que ele fosse real. Alice disse que Bella estava carente. Que era normal tentar se compensar em sonhos. Que fazia muito tempo desde que ela tinha estado junto com alguém e que provavelmente era a hora. Mesmo que sua mente não quisesse ninguém, o corpo continuava tendo vontades e necessidades. Alice sugeriu que Bella tentasse se divertir na festa e que Mike estava interessado nela. As duas amigas entraram. Estava calor dentro da casa. As duas pegaram bebidas. Bella sentiu o álcool queimar todo o seu interior. Bella e Alice se juntaram as suas colegas para dançar. Bella decidiu então que iria se divertir. Mesmo que se fosse sozinha. Tencionava dançar até não ter mais força. Todo o tempo que ela dançou, segurou um copo com bebida na mão. Sentia que algo lhe estava dizendo para ela parar. Que estava passando dos limites. Decidiu ignorar todos os avisos. Mike se aproximou, sorridente. Lhe ofereceu uma outra bebida. Bella escutou sua consciência gritar para ela não beber. Sentiu a familiar brisa fresca na sua mão. Ignorou tudo. Não estava em condições de interpretar sinais. Mike tirou o copo da mão dela. Perdendo o equilíbrio Bella jogou os braços em volta de Mike, rindo como se fosse tudo muito engraçado. Mike riu com ela. Falou algo no ouvido dela que ela não escutou. Mike pegou sua mão. Bella esqueceu de perguntar onde estavam indo e de dar tchau para as meninas. No meio da multidão, Bella perdeu a mão de Mike e tropeçou em algo. Alguém. Sentiu braços fortes e quentes em volta dela, suportando o seu peso. Bella levantou seu olhar. Viu os olhos verdes. A boca desenhada. Os cabelos ruivos. Deixou se ficar nos braços dele. Ele não parecia feliz em a ver como no seu último sonho. Na verdade, parecia meio chateado. Bella teve certeza que tinha bebido demais. Ou talvez precisasse do seu atestado de loucura, visto que estava tendo alucinações. "Vocè."-Ela tentou dizer. O estranho franziu a testa. Ele era tão lindo. Mas estava tão chateado. Bella escutou a voz de Mike de longe. Fechou os olhos e sentindo os braços fortes ao redor dela, encostou a cabeça no peito dele. A voz de Mike desapareceu. Bella não ligou. Sentiu seus pés perder o chão. Sentiu que flutuava e que algo quente a envolvia. Se esforçou para abrir os olhos. Viu o céu estrelado em cima dela, se viu coberta de algo macio e dourado. Fechou os olhos não conseguindo enxergar tanta luz e beleza. Escutou uma voz doce no seu ouvido. "Está tudo bem pequena." e a última coisa que sentiu foi uma brisa no seu rosto seguido por um toque quente que parecia queimar sua pele.

Bella sonhou com Anjos de asas brilhantes.


	2. I ve Been Waiting By The Door

Bella abriu os olhos. Sentiu a cabeça quase explodir. Viu o céu estrelado em cima dela. Sentiu a areia macia em baixo dela. Sentiu o cheiro de mar. Sentiu sua mão em uma outra mão, quente, de pele apetecível. Bella se levantou. Sentiu uma leve tontura. Olhou o estranho na frente dela e se afastou assustada. Ele levantou as mãos, como que mostrando que nao iria lhe fazer mal. Bella sentia que o coração podia saltar pela boca. O que raio ela estava fazendo na praia? O que raio ela estava fazendo ali, com o homem dos seus sonhos. Literalmente o protagonista dos seus sonhos. Estaria ela sonhando? A dor de cabeça parecia bem real, assim como o frio que ela sentia, agora que não estava mais com a sua pele encostada na dele. "Hey está tudo bem."-O estranho disse. Bella se perguntou se isso seria exatamente o que um louco psicopata diria caso nada estivesse bem. Bella olhou em redor. A praia era lhe familiar. Estava perto de casa. "Quem é você?"-Ela perguntou. O estranho baixou as mãos. "O que aconteceu?"-Um monte de perguntas surgiam na mente dela. "Você estava na festa lembra?"-O estranho falou, devagar, como se ela não fosse entender o que ele dizia. Bella lembrou de chegar na festa. Lembrou de dançar e dançar. Lembrou de beber. "O que estou fazendo aqui então? E quem é você?"-Ela perguntou se afastando mais um pouco. Ele parecia inofensivo, mas Bella preferia jogar pelo seguro. Reparou que tinha um casaco preto vestido. Um casaco que lhe ficava exageradamente grande. "Acho que você não lembra, então o que aconteceu foi que Mike te drogou. Estava te levando para o quarto quando você tropeçou em mim. Você desmaiou. Te trouxe para aqui e esperei você acordar."-Ele disse. Bella perdeu um pouco da concentração olhado a boca dele. Os seus poros pareciam absorver o som da sua voz. A cabeça de Bella doeu. "Mike o que? Como você sabe?"-Bella perguntou, indignada. "Eu vi."-Ele disse simplesmente, escolhendo um dos ombros. Bella se perguntou como que ele estava na festa se ele não era da faculdade. Era impossível ele ser da faculdade e ela nunca o ter visto. Tal como era impossível ele estar naquela festa e ela não ter visto. Tendo em conta que ela andava sonhando com ele, mais do que o normal ultimamente, parecia-lhe pouco provável que ele lhe passasse despercebido. "E porque você se importa? Porque você me trouxe para cá?"-Ela quis saber. Ele a olhou parecendo confuso. "Era para eu ter deixado ele te levar, sem saber o que ele ia fazer com você? Quando você acordasse ia nem saber o que tinha acontecido."-Ele disse. Bella viu ele enterrar as mãos na areia fina da praia. Parecia irritado. Parecia ter razão também. Ela realmente não lembrava de nada. Nem lembrava de ter visto Mike na festa. Alguma coisa a fazia acreditar que o estranho lhe estava dizendo a verdade. "E como que eu posso ter certeza que se alguém me drogou não foi você e que se aproveitou disso?"-Ela perguntou, e sentiu um arrepio. Apertou o casaco no corpo. Suas pernas nuas estavam congelando. Ele olhou para ela horrorizado. "Nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Não te toquei."-Ele disse e desviou o olhar do dela. "Quero dizer, te toquei para te carregar no colo até aqui, mas você entendeu o que quis dizer. Nao sou nada como Mike."-Ele disse, encarando o horizonte. Parecia não querer mais olhar para ela. Bella o encarou por alguns momentos. Ele era tão lindo que era desconcertante. "Obrigada."-Bella disse. Ele a olhou, mais confuso que nunca. "O que?"-Ele perguntou. Bella pensou que não tinha falado alto o suficiente. Que ele não tinha escutado. Embora ele tivesse escutado perfeitamente. "Obrigada."-Ela disse e ofereceu um sorriso. O estranho não parecia saber como reagir a isso. Talvez ele pensasse que não havia porque agradecer. "Meu nome é Bella."-Ela disse. Se aproximou dele e ofereceu sua mão. O estranho a olhou. Bella viu reflexos dourados nos olhos dele. "Pode me chamar de Edward."-O estranho pareceu pensar um pouco. Pegou a mão dela. Bella sorriu. Gostava desse nome. Era bom finalmente ter um nome para associar ao rosto que via nos seus sonhos. Embora ela não entendesse como que raios ele era o homem com quem ela havia sonhado por quase toda a sua vida. "Então Edward, você vai na faculdade também?"-Ela perguntou, genuinamente curiosa. "É. Mais ou menos."-Ele disse. Que desgraça de resposta é mais ou menos? Quem diabos vai na faculdade mais ou menos? "Nunca te vi por lá. Talvez minha amiga Ali te conhece. Ela conhece todo mundo."-Bella disse. "Nao creio. Eu sou mais do tipo de não dar nas vistas."-Ele disse. Bella queria refutar essa resposta mas lembrou de Alice, lembrou que provavelmente ela não saberia onde estava, ou o que tinha acontecido. "Que horas são? Onde está meu celular?"-Bella perguntou olhando em redor. como se seu celular fosse aparecer por magia. "É tarde. Amanhã você recupera elel."-Ele disse, descontraído. Não parecia ser tarde para ele. "Eu preciso ir, minha amiga deve estar preocupada."-Bella se levantou, passou as mãos nas pernas para soltar os grãos de areia. Ele olhou atento os movimentos dela. Sem uma palavra ele se levantou. Seguiu caminho com ela. Saindo da areia, Bella colocou seus saltos. Uma dor excruciante subiu lhe as pernas. Voltou a tirar os sapatos. Edward que a olhava muito atento abriu a boca como que para falar algo. Ele não disse nada mas olhou os pés descalços de Bella de forma reprovadora. Num instante estavam na porta de casa. Não falaram muito durante o rápido caminho. Bella perguntou se ele tinha se mudado faz pouco tempo, porque nunca o tinha visto. Ele respondeu que se mudou fez 2 anos. Tal como Bella. Parecia que eles tinham se mudado na mesma altura. "Bem, eu vivo aqui. Obrigada por me acompanhar."-Ela disse. Ele a olhou atordoado. Ele realmente não parecia saber o que fazer quando alguém agradecia por algo. Bella riu. "Te vejo por aí?"-Ela perguntou e para sua surpresa ela esperava que ele dissesse sim. Claro que sim. Ele encolheu um dos ombros. "Talvez."-Foi a sua resposta. Bella sentiu qualquer coisa murchar dentro dela. A esperança desaparecer. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?."- ele disse, e pela primeira vez parecia nervoso. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Bella percebeu que estava amanhecendo quando viu os reflexos do sol no cabelo dele. "Você já fez."-Bella disse e gargalhou. Edward parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo. "Mas pode fazer outra, vai."-Ela disse, se sentindo meio ridícula. "Hoje antes das aulas, porque você estava chorando?"-Ele perguntou sem mais rodeios. Bella precisou de um momento para lembrar do que ele estava falando. "Você estava lá."-Ela disse. Não era uma pergunta então Edward não respondeu. "Acho que estava tendo um mau dia."-Ela começou. Edward não parecia convencido. "Mulheres choram, Edward. Nem sempre precisamos de uma razão."-Ela concluiu. Edward olhava Bella como se ela estivesse falando grego. Era incrivelmente fofo aquele olhar confuso. Bella sorriu. "Obrigada de novo Edward. Espero te ver por aí."-Bella disse e se afastou. Ao chegar na porta, Alice abriu. Suspirou aliviada. Perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Falou que estava morrendo de preocupação. Reclamou porque Bella não atendeu o celular. Perguntou indignada o que diabos Bella estava vestindo. Bella olhou para trás, esperando ver Edward caminhar de volta para algum lugar, mas ele não estava mais em lugar nenhum. Bella abraçou a amiga e disse que depois de dormir um pouco ela lhe contaria tudo. Que as duas estavam precisando de dormir. Alice não parecia querer esperar para ter respostas mas Bella não ofereceu outra opção. Correu para o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Camael entrou no quarto ao mesmo tempo que ela. Ela olhou o casaco que ainda tinha vestido. Que tinha esquecido de devolver. Talvez assim significasse que eles precisavam se encontrar pelo menos mais uma vez. Bella fez o movimento para despir o casaco mas depois o apertou no corpo. Camael a observava, desejando conseguir saber o que ela estava pensando. Bella se deitou na cama. Camael se manteve no canto do quarto. Bella fechou os olhos e consegui ver os olhos verdes, os cabelos ruivos e o sorriso nos lábios desenhados. Camael sentiu que ela estava calma mas também sentia o coração dela bater um pouquinho mais acelerado. Ela se aconchegou no casaco. Pela primeira vez, Camael não precisou lhe transmitir a tranquilidade do costume para ela adormecer. Escutou a respiração dela. Sabia que ela estaria dormindo em pouco tempo. Sentiu o próprio coração. Seu estranho coração. Não lhe parecia familiar mas batia. Batia ao ritmo dela. E em vez de ir embora, ele ficou ali. Cuidou do sono dela. Desejou ver os sonhos dela. Desejou saber mais. Saber tudo. Contou os batimentos regulares do coração dela. Os batimentos que também eram os dele.

Quando Alice acordou, correu para o quarto de Bella. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Resmungando Bella acordou. Contou tudo. Que bebeu demais. Que Mike colocou algo na bebida dela. Que ela não lembra nada depois disso. Que Edward a salvou. Que a levou até casa. Deixou de lado quem Edward era. Que era ele quem ela sempre via nos seus sonhos. De algum modo ela se sentia mais segura mantendo esse segredo. Claro que ela confiava em Alice, mas algo dentro dela lhe dizia para manter esse detalhe para ela mesma. Alice fez perguntas sobre Edward. Bella contou o que sabia. Na verdade não era muito. Contou lhe como ele era lindo. Lhe explicou que confiou nele. Que acreditou no que ele lhe contara sobre Mike. Admitiu que gostaria de o encontrar de novo. Alice fez piada sobre a amiga estar apaixonadinha. Camael, logo que Alice entrou no quarto, decidiu sair. Não queria participar de conversas femininas. Mulheres eram um ser muito complexo e Camael nem sempre entendia o que elas falavam. Afastou se o suficiente para deixar de escutar as vozes tagarelas. O suficiente para deixar de sentir a presença dela dentro dele. O vazio tomou conta dele. Era como se não existisse nada mais no seu interior. Não existia sentimentos nem emoções. O coração não batia. Ele esperava sentir alívio por voltar a ser ele mesmo. Um Camael que não sentia. Mas de novo, ele não sentia nada, então nem alívio poderia sentir. Parecia só existir o vazio, o nada. Ele se perguntou se precisaria voltar ao céu. Se seria melhor falar com os Arcanjos. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo mas como ele poderia explicar algo que nem ele sabia o que era? Como explicar o que estava sentindo se não deveria estar sentindo nada de todo e nem mesmo sabia quais as palavras usar? Caso ele falasse, os Arcanjos levariam o caso dele a conselho da Corte Celestial com os Anjos Serafim. Acabariam por decidir que ser Anjo da Guarda não era mais um trabalho para ele. Os Arcanjos provavelmente lhe tirariam a protegida. Ela seria assinalada a outro Anjo. Provavelmente nunca mais poderia vê-la. Ele não sabia se poderia continuar sua existência desse jeito. Nunca antes ele abandonou uma missão. Nunca antes uma missão lhe foi negada. Ele daria um jeito. Descobriria o que estava acontecendo com ele. Continuaria protegendo sua assinalada até ao fim da linha da vida dela. Camael sentiu algo palpitar dentro dele. Sentiu medo crescer-lhe no estômago. Soube que ela não estava mais em casa. Soube que ela estava perto. Soube que estava acontecendo alguma coisa porque ele sentia o que ela sentia. Ela estava com medo, sentindo um certo desespero. No mesmo instante ele estava perto dela. Mike pegava os braços dela com força. Ela tentava se soltar do aperto dele. Empurrava o peito dele, embora sem sucesso. Ameaçava gritar mesmo sem ninguém por perto para escutar. Camael ferveu de ódio. O ódio é uma emoção muito forte. Tão forte quanto o amor, muitas vezes com as mesmas consequências. Fechou as mãos em punho. "Diz lhe que você está esperando alguém. Que vai chegar daqui a pouco."-Camael disse. Sentia que podia acabar com aquele lixo humano e enviá-lo para passar os portões do Inferno. Literalmente. "Não estou sozinha! É melhor você ir embora!"-Bella disse desesperada. Mike a puxou para ele, rindo com desprezo. "Você está me devendo uns amassos Isabella."-Mike disse levando a boca ao peito dela. Camael se sentiu enjoado. Bella se sentiu enjoada. Tentou empurra-lo mais forte. Vindo do nada, Edward apareceu."Deixa ela agora."-Ele falou num tom assustador. Bella não notou ele se aproximar. Pela cara de surpresa de Mike, ele também não notou. Bella suspirou sentindo um breve alívio. "Qual é amigo. Você se divertiu com ela ontem depois da festa. Agora é minha vez. A propósito, não precisa de agradecer. Ela se comportou direitinho não foi?"-Mike disse, endireitando as costas como que para parecer tão alto quanto Edward. Largou um dos braços de Bella, mas seus dedos ficaram marcados na sua pele. Bella viu algo explodir no olhar de Edward. O rosto dele parecia esculpido em mármore, com uma expressão selvagem. Expressão de alguém incontrolável. Deu dois passos duros até Mike. Bella conseguiu soltar o seu braço do aperto de Mike. Se colocou imediatamente atrás de Edward. Ele era pouco mais de uma cabeça mais alto que Mike. "Desaparece."-Ele disse. Parecia uma ameaça nos ouvidos de Bella. Mike sorriu. Assentiu com a cabeça- Edward olhou Bella. Perguntou se ela estava bem. Olhou os braços dela, notou as marcas dos dedos de Mike na sua pele delicada. Ela o olhava com os olhos muito abertos. Estavam brilhantes porque ela quase chorava. Mordia o lábio nervosa e apertava a sua mão na outra para tentar não tremer. Edward levou a sua mão ao rosto dela. Bella fechou os olhos ao sentir o quente da pele dele. Era reconfortante. Era como o seu sonho. Tal e qual como no seu sonho. "Está tudo bem"-Ele sussurrou. Bella encontrou tranquilidade nas palavras dele. Deixou-se sentir. A voz de Mike a fez abrir os olhos. Edward se virou, incrivelmente chateado por Mike ainda estar ali. E quando Edward se vira, o punho de Mike acerta o rosto de dele. Bella levou a mão a boca, em choque. Mike gargalhava vitorioso. Edward levou a mão a sua boca, olhou os dedos em seguida. Bella viu o sorriso dele crescer. Era incrivelmente lindo mesmo parecendo assustador. Inacreditavelmente glorioso. O punho de Edward acertou o rosto de Mike. Ele caiu no chão com a mão no nariz. Edward pegou Mike pela roupa, para o manter de pé. "Se você voltar a tocar nela, olhar para ela, respirar perto dela, eu acabo com a tua vida miserável."-Edward ameaçou. Ele parecia capaz de matar Mike ali mesmo. "Isso vai ter volta."-Mike disse, com raiva. Edward largou Mike, ele voltou a cair no chão. "Mal posso esperar."-Edward disse. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso que fez o coração de Bella perder algumas batidas. No mesmo instante Edward olhou para ela. Ela tremia levemente. Olhou assustada para o sangue no rosto dele. Ele parecia bem, mas Bella se sentia péssima por ele. Ele lhe ofereceu a mão. Bella aceitou sem hesitar. Bella voltou a escutar o mar. Lembrou de onde estava afinal. Os dois se sentaram na areia. Bella se aproximou. Levou a sua mão trêmula ao rosto dele. O coração de Edward acelerou. Ele não sabia muito bem como reagir a situações destas com proximidade. "Você está bem? Eu sinto muito. Sinto tanto Edward."-Bella disse. Sua voz saiu trêmula tal como toda ela estava. Edward não entendia porque as pessoas sentiam muito por algo que não era culpa delas. Bella olhou os lábios dele. Eram lindos. Mesmo com sangue sobre eles, continuavam lindos. Beijáveis e apetecíveis. Bella levou o tecido da sua blusa até ao ferimento. Edward parecia sem dor mas por outro lado a olhava muito sério. Bella se perguntou se ele estava em choque ou algo do gênero. Bella limpou o sangue da boca dele. Não resistiu a tocar-lhe o lábio com a ponta do dedo. Mais uma vez ela sentiu o coração perder algumas batidas. A respiração dela parecia lhe estranha. Ela esperava que Edward não percebesse os efeitos que tinha sobre ela. "Isto não é nada."-Edward disse, e levou a sua mão até a mão dela no seu rosto. Sentiu algo subindo seus dedos, seu braço, alcançando todo o corpo. No mesmo instante tirou a mão da dela. Como que sentindo a mesma coisa, Bella tirou a mão do rosto dele. Desviou o olhar. Edward notou que ela estava chorando. Sabia que ela mesma não sabia que estava chorando. "Obrigada por aparecer."-Ela disse. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos. Esvoaçavam em volta do rosto dela. Edward sentiu o cheiro de morangos no ar se misturar com o cheiro do mar. "Parece que você sempre está quando eu preciso de algum tipo de salvamento."-Ela continuou. Balançou a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo muito ridículo. "Obrigada."-Ela disse mais uma vez. Olhou para ele e sorriu. Edward olhou os lábios dela. Rosados. Pareciam feitos para serem beijados. Edward achou que se fosse verdade, tinham sido feitos para serem beijados por ele. Chegava a ser tragicamente ridículo. Ele sentia se aproximar dela involuntariamente. Sentia que ela o esperava. Sentia um monte de coisas, quais não entendia. Se levantou num salto. Bella se levantou em seguida. Ele disse que precisava ir embora. Tocou o rosto dela. Um toque breve e leve. Mas o suficiente para Bella sentir o calor da pele dele. Para a fazer lembrar dele a tocando nos seus sonhos. De como o corpo dela reagia aos toques. Tanto em sonhos como em realidade. Antes que Bella pudesse dizer algo, viu ele ir embora. Perdeu a visão dele quando ele se afastou o suficiente. Se virou para encarar o mar. Tirou sua roupa. Correu para o mar com apenas a sua roupa interior. De longe, Camael a observava. Viu os cabelos negros dela esvoaçar atrás dela. Ela corria livremente como o espírito livre que era. Camael não se sentia mais tão livre como sempre se sentiu. Ele sentiu algo como um toque leve na sua marca de Guardião. Olhou seu antebraço. A sua marca em forma de estrela continuava igual a sempre. Olhou Bella dentro do mar quando parou de sentir o que quer que fosse na sua marca. Esperou Bella e seguiu com ela para casa.


	3. Let Me Let You in My Plan

Nesse mesmo dia, Edward voltou a ver Bella. Tocou a campainha. Bella abriu a porta, confiante que Alice tinha esquecido a chave. Ficou envergonhada quando viu Edward do outro lado da porta. Ele parecia ter saído de uma capa de revista, enquanto ela vestia um short de pijama, uma sweater demasiado grande para ela. Quase se amaldiçoou por não ser como Alice e estar sempre arrumada e preparada para visitas surpresa. No entanto, Edward não pareceu incomodado com o que ela vestia. Ele sorriu. Parecia descontraído. Bella nunca o tinha visto tão descontraído, até porque eles pareciam só se encontrar em momentos de grande tensão. Ele lhe entregou o seu celular esquecido na festa. Bella agradeceu. Parecia que passava a vida lhe agradecendo mas isso era só porque ele parecia passar a vida fazendo coisas por ela. Bella sentia uma excitação invulgar. Não tinha mais como negar a si mesma que estava interessada nele. Podia tentar se enganar mas ficava bastante óbvio quando ela virava um turbilhão de emoções sempre que o via. Bella o convidou para entrar. Teve medo que ele falasse que não. Ele parecia saber que não deveria aceitar mas ainda assim entrou. Ele perguntou se estava tudo bem com ela, depois do que tinha acontecido. Bella, absorta na beleza dele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ele pareceu aliviado. Ele realmente tornava difícil manter um raciocínio. Bella teria que se acostumar com isso. Não queria parecer uma louca obcecada por ele. Apesar que na verdade ela talvez fosse. Ela queria lhe fazer perguntas. Pensava em perguntas que provavelmente ele não saberia responder. Porque você sempre está nos meus sonhos. Porque você é tão lindo. Porque você me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti antes. Quem é você de verdade. No entanto ela não perguntou nada disso. Falaram de coisas banais. Continuava sendo interessante para Bella. Qualquer coisa que ela pudesse saber sobre ele, ela aceitaria. Eles comeram. Eles conversaram. Eles riram. Pareciam se conhecer bem. Era fácil falar com ele. Era fácil esquecer do tempo. Eventualmente ele foi embora. Bella o acompanhou até a porta. Nenhum dos dois parecia saber o que dizer. Ele perguntou se ela tinha planos para o dia seguinte. No interior de Bella, ela gritou de euforia. Queria que seus planos o envolvessem. Ele quase parecia em sofrimento. Bella pensou que ele não deveria fazer essa pergunta a outras mulheres muitas vezes. Possivelmente elas se jogavam no seu pescoço antes mesmo dele ter a chance de falar algo. Ele falou que voltaria. Bella mal podia esperar. Por um momento Bella pensou que o clima ficaria constrangedor, mas eles riram. Edward quase tocou o rosto dela. Quase. Bella ficou olhando ele ir embora. Parecia não ter pressa. Correu para o quarto se perguntando como que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido. Ela queria pegar um dos seus livros, ler um pouco, mas tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era nele. Repassou na sua mente todo o tempo desde que o conheceu. Lembrou de Mike socando a cara dele. Olhou sua blusa ainda com o sangue. Não lhe parecia mais sangue. Na verdade ela mesma ficou em dúvida se a tinha realmente usado para limpar o sangue dele. Tudo o que ela viu foi reflexos brilhantes. Com certeza estava tão nervosa que imaginou ter cuidado dele. Era óbvio que não existiam vestígios de sangue na sua blusa.

Por alguns meses eles repetiram o ritual. Bella esperava pela visita de Edward todos os dias. A cada dia foram desenvolvendo uma amizade. Eles tinham uma relação que era difícil para eles explicar. A palavra amizade tinha que servir. Edward a ajudava com trabalhos da faculdade. Parecia ser ótimo em todas as matérias. Ela gostava de ter a sua ajuda mesmo quando não precisava. Ele continuava não aparecendo muito na faculdade. Certa vez ele disse a Bella que ia na faculdade apenas para as provas. Bella preferia que ele fizesse aulas com ela mas não o mencionou. Todos os dias depois da aula, eles se encontravam. Quer em casa, quer na praia. Edward parecia ter preferência em ficar sozinho com ela. Bella não questionava porque ela também preferia. Bella disse que ele era estranho. Talvez ele fosse, mas Bella via nele apenas bondade. Apesar do tempo que passavam juntos, Bella não parecia se acostumar com a beleza dele. Não parecia aprender a controlar a respiração. A controlar certas vontades e emoções que ela sentia. Ela tinha esperança de conseguir um dia.

Eles estavam deitados na cama. Um filme passava na tv. Edward tagarelava sobre como o filme estava sendo surpreendentemente fantástico. Ele sempre parecia entusiasmado assistindo filmes. Quando não obteve nenhuma resposta, ele viu que ela dormia. "Sinceramente pequena, como você adormece assim?"-Ele disse, falando obviamente consigo mesmo. Bella continuou dormindo. Se aconchegou perto dele. Sempre achava que a temperatura do corpo dele era perfeita para ela e parecia que continuava achando mesmo dormindo. Sua mão procurou a dele. Edward observou os dedos dela se entrelaçam nos dele. Maravilhou se com o fato da mão dela caber perfeitamente na mão dele. A outra mão dela, tocou o seu braço, desceu sua mão desde o cotovelo até seus dedos tocarem o que ela achava ser uma cicatriz. Edward sentiu os dedos dela como que traçando o contorno. Sentia a pele literalmente pegar fogo. Sentia o coração bater tão forte que parecia abrir caminho para fora do peito. Olhou o rosto dela, tranquilo e sereno. Sabia que precisava ir embora. Que devia, na verdade. Tinha que acabar com isto. Não podia continuar assim. No entanto ele desligou a tv e se deitou. Bella se aconchegou melhor junto e ele. Edward sentiu lhe o cheiro doce. Sentiu lhe a pele suave e o corpo macio. A sua cicatriz pegava fogo. Sentia uma dor prazerosa. Não queria deixar de a sentir. Apertou Bella nos braços. Beijou-lhe o rosto. Conhecia o cheiro dela. Sabia como era a textura da pele dela e sabia como era tê-la nos braços. Deu por si querendo saber que gosto ela teria. "Você vai ser meu fim."-Ele disse. E ele disse porque sabia que seria verdade.

Quando Bella acordou e abriu os olhos ela o viu. Ninguém nunca haveria de ser tão lindo dormindo. Bella percebeu que poderia facilmente se acostumar com isso. Ele ser a primeira coisa que ela vê logo que abre os olhos. Pela primeira vez, Bella acordou de bom humor. Sentiu suas pernas entrelaçadas nas dele. Os braços dele em volta dela. Bella escondeu o sorriso no peito dele. Sentia se ridiculamente feliz. Com cuidado ela se levantou. Não queria acordá-lo. Parecia tão tranquilo. Bella foi pro duche, em seguida olhou o quarto de Alice. Ela parecia que já havia saído faz tempo. Bella foi para a cozinha. Juntou o que precisava para fazer panquecas e fez cafe. Sentia se tão leve e com um humor tão bom que ela cantava e dançava pela cozinha. Estava tão distraída que não o viu entrar. Ele parecia divertido. O cabelo ruivo uma bagunça. Aquele sorriso lindo preenchendo lhe o rosto. Bella usava uma colher como um microfone. Caiu no chão quando ela abriu os olhos e tomou um susto. "Não queria te assustar."-Ele disse. Tinha um brilho dourado nos olhos verdes. Tinha momentos que o dourado nos seus olhos se intensificava. Bella não sabia quais as circunstâncias o provocavam mas adorava. Bella pegou a colher do chão. "Bom dia. Estou fazendo panquecas."-Ela disse e balançou a colher como se fosse uma prova de que dizia a verdade. "Onde está Alice?"-Ele perguntou. Bella encolheu os ombros. "Ela saiu, eu acho. Tem algo que ela não está me contando. Ela odeia acordar cedo."-Bella disse. Colocou as panquecas no prato. "Primeiramente, já não é cedo."-Edward disse. Bella colocou o prato na frente dele. Tinha chocolate derretido cobrindo as panquecas. "E todo mundo tem algo que guarda para si mesmo."-Ele continuou. Bella pegou um pedaço de panqueca. Os dedos cobertos de chocolate. "Ela é minha melhor amiga. Precisa me contar eventualmente."-Bella respondeu. Edward perdeu um pouco o foco da conversa. Sentia o perfume dela. O cabelo ainda estava úmido. Se imaginasse suas mãos tocando a pele dela, conseguia sentir o quanto era suave. "Céus. Você precisa provar isso."-Ela disse. Edward olhava os dedos dela. Ainda cobertos de chocolate. Pegou o pulso dela. Sem pensar. Ultimamente ele não pensava muito. Cedo ou tarde ele acabaria por pagar por isso. Levou os dedos dela a boca. Sentiu o gosto do chocolate. Depois sentiu lhe a pele. Bella soltou um suspiro. Pela surpresa e pela expectativa. Sentiu a boca dele. Sentiu a língua dele. Começava a imaginar o que mais a boca dele poderia fazer com ela. Os dois respiravam depressa. Bella levou os próprios dedos a boca depois que ele terminou. Nenhum deles sabe quem avançou primeiro. Os corpos se chocaram. As bocas se juntaram. Edward finalmente sentiu lhe o gosto. Era deliciosa. Mais do que ele pensava. Bella viu algo brilhante explodir atrás das suas pálpebras. Sentia os braços fortes em volta dela. Quentes. Pegavam nela sem nenhum esforço. Bella sentiu a parede nas suas costas. As suas pernas já estavam em volta da cintura dele. Murmurou algo sem sentido quando sentiu as suas mãos subir lhe o corpo. Chegando nos seios dela. Se Bella conseguisse pensar ela estaria se perguntando se era um dos seus sonhos. Ele apertou os seios dela nas mãos. Bella afastou a boca da dele levemente apenas porque não conseguia mais engolir os gemidos. Ele pressionou o corpo dela entre ele e a parede. Sentiu o seu antebraço queimar. A dor prazerosa. Malditamente prazerosa, estava ali de novo, mas agora era como se não fosse mais suficiente. Os dois escutaram um trovão estrondoso lá fora. O dia escureceu. Uma tempestade se aproximava. Edward se afastou rapidamente. Bella não entendeu o que tinha feito de errado. "Preciso ir."-Ele disse. Correu para a porta. Bella chamou seu nome. Lá fora chovia muito e Edward não se via em lado nenhum. Bella fechou a porta. Confusa. Repassou os momentos na cabeça. Não achou nada de errado. Se sentou no chão, sentindo que tinha sido abandonada. Sentindo que tinha estragado tudo. Camael se sentou do seu lado. Sentindo que cada vez mais estava perto de falhar sua missão. Ele tinha que a fazer feliz. No entanto ela chorava. Era para ele estar lhe enviando boas emoções, tranquilidade, segurança, força. No entanto ele não tinha nada disso dentro dele. Tinha dor, culpa, angústia e frustração. "Vou dar um jeito nisso pequena. Prometo."-Ele disse. Sabia que ela não escutava, nem mais tinha certeza se ela sentia o que ele estava dizendo. Levou a mão ao rosto dela. Não sentiu a sua pele suave, mas teve esperança de que ela continuasse sentindo a sua presença.

" _Que pecado um Anjo Caído pode ter_

 _cometido para ser expulso do céu?_

 _Do seu coração iluminado sai a brisa mais pura._

 _Talvez tenha sentido amor em demasia."_


	4. You should be mine, because I m yours

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para Bella, Alice entrou em casa. Pareceu assustada quando viu a amiga no chão chorando. Se sentou no chão do lado dela. Perguntou o que tinha acontecido, preocupada. "Estraguei tudo Ali. Eu fui muito idiota de pensar que eu tinha chance com ele."-Bella falou entre soluços. Camael se levantou. "Nao fala isso."-Ele disse. "Quer dizer já olhou bem para ele? Ele saiu de uma capa de revista e eu… sou só eu."-Bella continuou. Camael gritou. Levou as mãos aos ouvidos. Não queria escutar o que ela estava dizendo. Alice muito indignada e querendo obviamente matar Edward perguntou o que ele tinha feito com Bella. Bella contou que eles se beijaram. Que estava sendo maravilhoso e aí ele foi embora. Alice pegou os ombros da amiga. Gritou que ele não a merecia. Que ela era linda e que ele era um idiota. Alice estava preocupada porque Bella não é do tipo insegura que fala coisas desse tipo. Camael andava de um lado para o outro. Pedia inutilmente a Alice que a fizesse entender que o problema não era Bella. Nunca seria Bella. "Sou ridícula Alice. Como que eu pude pensar que ele podia ser mais que meu amigo quando ele nunca mostrou esse tipo de interesse…"-Bella disse. Alice abraçou a amiga. Camael tinha vontade de quebrar a própria cara. Sentia que estava falhando sua missão miseravelmente. Ele gritou irritado e saiu. A campainha tocou. As duas se levantaram. Alice foi até a porta. "É ele."-Alice informou. "Não quero vê-lo. Não quero que ele me veja assim."-Ela disse correndo para o quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si. Alice abriu a porta. Queria dizer a Edward que ele não podia entrar. Que Bella estava ocupada. Ou até mesmo que ela não o queria ver. Queria chamar-lhe todos os nomes horríveis que poderia imaginar. Mas ele entrou e correu para o quarto dela. Ignorou todos os protestos de Alice. Entrou e trancou a porta atrás de si. Ela parecia destruída. Tentou se recompor. Ele se encostou na porta, com o peito subindo e descendo como se tivesse corrido a maratona. Ele não parecia melhor do que ela. "Desculpa ok Edward. Sei que somos amigos eu não tinha intenção de estragar tudo."-Ela disse com certa urgência. "Mas você não precisava sair correndo!"-Ela quase gritou. Ele não queria escutar mais. Não queria escutar de novo. Foi até ela e a pegou. Sentiu as lágrimas dela na sua boca. Bella tinha medo de respirar. Nao sabia o que estava acontecendo. Queria lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Dizer-lhe que estava confusa. Que queria explicações. "Não te mereço. Não posso ficar com você. Eu peço que tenham piedade de mim."-Ele disse e antes que Bella tentasse entender o significado das palavras dele, ele a beijou. Parecia que ele estava se quebrando. Parecia que ele sentia dor. No entanto ele nunca se sentiu tão bem. Tão vivo. Realmente vivo. Então estar vivo é isso, sentir cada terminação nervosa no corpo, sentir o sangue correr nas veias. Queria tê-la. Queria que ela fosse dele, embora soubesse que era impossível. Com habilidade pegou as pernas dela. Caíram os dois na cama. Ele se livrou da camisola dela em um ato desesperado. Viu lhe os seios. Viu lhe a marca no ombro igual a dele mesmo. Levou a boca até seu ombro. Bella fechou os olhos. Viu Edward com asas de Anjo. Lindas. Douradas. Brilhantes. Queria tocá-las. Queria senti-las no seu corpo. A boca dele desceu até seu peito. Sua boca no seu seio. Depois no outro. Bella pegou a camisa dele. Se livrou dela com as mãos trêmulas. Viu lhe o corpo definido. Edward sentiu as mãos dela. Fechou os olhos por momentos. Sentia lhe o toque mais do que na sua pele. Era como se ela lhe tocasse os ossos e a alma. Ele a olhou. Ela tinha lágrimas caindo por suas bochechas. Bella viu no olhar dele que ele tinha imensas coisas por dizer. Ele pegou o rosto dela nas suas mãos. Pediu para ela não chorar. Disse que não conseguia suportar isso. Pediu perdão como se fosse um condenado. Bella viu a angústia nos seus lindos olhos verdes. Tocou os braços dele. Sentiu uma dor no seu ombro. Uma dor estranhamente bem vinda. Calor que se estendia pelo seu braço. Olhou sua marca de nascença. Olhou o braço dele. Viu a mesma marca. Igualzinha. Se perguntou como que nunca tinha notado isso antes. Tocou a marca dele. Sentiu um formigueiro na sua própria. Olhou para Edward, confusa. Olhou seu ombro. Sua própria marca lhe parecia diferente. Não lhe parecia mais tão pequena e sem importância. Era óbvia. Era notável. Era linda. Edward a puxou para ele. Sentiu os seios dela no seu peito nu. Achou lindo os seios dela no peito dele. Disse lhe que ela era linda. Que nunca ele podia imaginar que fosse assim tão linda. Disse lhe que queria beijá-la. Ela toda. Cada pedacinho dela. Que queria adorá-la. Quanto mais ele falava, mais Bella sentia que isso simplesmente não seria possível acontecer com os comuns mortais. Sentia o coração disparar. Sentia quase o corpo tremer. Ela lhe disse que ele podia tê-la. Que ela seria dele se ele quisesse. Era quase ridículo, Bella dizendo esse tipo de coisas. Eles se olharam. Cada um parecia hipnotizar o outro.

"Incrível como o destino funciona não é?"-Ele disse, parecendo ter sido transportado para outra realidade. "Não é suposto nossos caminhos se cruzarem. Nunca. No entanto estou no teu caminho e você está no meu."-Ele terminou. Bella continuava sem entender o que ele realmente queria dizer. Ela nunca o viu tão misterioso.

Ele não parecia fazer o menor sentido. Mas ele se deitou sobre ela. Ela sentiu que ele a queria. Escutou de novo ele lhe dizer o quanto ela era linda. Ele realmente a fez sentir linda. Como se ela fosse de outro mundo. Como se fosse algum ser divino. Mostrou lhe o quanto a queria. Bella se sentiu morrer e renascer. Uma vez e outra. Até o dia amanhecer. E sempre que fechava os olhos, ela via os reflexos dourados das asas que seria impossível Edward ter.

"Eu deveria te deixar dormir."-Ele disse, com ela nos braços. Sentia o cansaço dela. Mas sentia também o quanto ela estava feliz. Era bom sentir o que ela sentia. Lhe dava uma felicidade genuína. Sentia que ele mesmo estava feliz por ela. Queria ter a habilidade de parar o tempo e ficar ali. Com ela pela eternidade. Mas também sentia que ela tinha perguntas por fazer. Perguntas que ele não podia responder. Ela levantou a cabeça do peito dele, sorriu. Os olhos dela brilharam. Ele pensou ver reflexos dourados como os seus próprios olhos tinham, mas era impossível. Ela mordeu o lábio e Edward embora ele não escutasse os pensamentos dela, ele quase sabia o que ela estava pensando. As pernas dos dois se entrelaçaram. Ele a apertou nos braços. Procurou a boca dela. Bella suspirou na boca dele. "Você vai estar aqui, quando eu acordar?"-Ela perguntou. Ele sentiu a insegurança dela. "Eu vou."-Ele disse. E beijou a boca dela mais uma vez. Apertou o corpo dela nos braços como que ela pudesse desaparecer. Como se alguém pudesse tirá-la dele. Ele queria dizer-lhe que ele sempre estava com ela. Mesmo quando ela não o via. Queria lhe dizer que não existia outro lugar onde ele quisesse estar. Queria dizer que a amava, mesmo sem ele conhecer o sentimento tão humano quanto o amor. Mas agora ele conhecia. E era bom. Melhor do que ele imaginou. Talvez ele agora entendesse porque os humanos faziam tantas coisas em nome do amor. Mas existiam coisas que ele não podia dizer em voz alta. Existia coisas que ele não poderia lhe contar. Ela teria que descobrir sozinha. Edward tocou o ombro dela. Sentiu sua marca aquecer, sentiu a dor prazerosa. Soube que ela também sentiu. Ela se afastou levemente. Olhou a mão dele no ombro dela. Ele a olhava novamente como se quisesse dizer lhe algo. Ela fechou os olhos. A dor era incrivelmente bem vinda. Na escuridão viu o brilho de umas asas. Viu os reflexos no cabelo ruivo. Viu Edward. Viu as asas dele em volta do corpo, estava protegendo algo. Bella olhou para si mesma, nos braços dele. As roupas molhadas. Tinha alguns ferimentos. Edward apertou o corpo frágil nos braços, cobriu o corpo dela com suas asas. Bella reconheceu as roupas que usava, as mesmas do dia do acidente que matou seus pais. Bella abriu os olhos. Lágrimas correram em suas bochechas. Ela abriu a boca para falar. Queria fazer um monte de perguntas. Se perguntou se ela estaria ficando louca. Sua mente estava um turbilhão. Edward colocou um dedo sob os lábios dela. Balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Os olhos dele brilharam. Os pontos dourados nos olhos verdes explodiram. Bella voltou a fechar os olhos porque parecia não ter capacidade para suportar tanta beleza. Se viu dançando. O vestido dela colado no corpo. O copo da bebida na mão. Alice e as colegas dançando no meio da pista. Edward do lado dela. Ele dizia para ela não beber mais. Tocava a mão dela, tentando impedi-la. Pedia para ela olhar em redor. Para não aceitar bebidas de ninguém. Falava perto do rosto dela. Parecia em pânico. Bella não o via. Não o escutava. Viu Mike chegar perto dela e lhe oferecer um copo. Edward se metendo na sua frente, tentando impedir. Bella bebeu a bebida. Mike sorriu. Edward parecia querer matar Mike. Ameaçou acabar com ele. Mike pegou a mão de Bella. Edward surgiu na sua frente. Bella caiu nos seus braços. Bella voltou a abrir os olhos. Edward continuava ali com ela. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas sabia que o que quer que fosse, era importante. Soube que estava acontecendo algo surpreendente e fantástico. Se sentiu tonta. Edward beijou o rosto dela e a aconchegou nos seus braços. Bella se deitou no peito dele. "Você precisa descansar agora pequena."-Ele disse. Bella sentiu uma brisa no rosto. Sentiu algo quente e suave tocando a pele dela, cobrindo o corpo. Sua consciência começava a flutuar na escuridão. Ela não conseguiria evitar mesmo que quisesse. Precisava dormir e o descanso parecia merecido. Ela pensou escutar Edward lhe pedindo para o deixar entrar. Ele pediu com aquela voz doce. Aquela voz que se fazia escutar em cada pedacinho dela. E na escuridão ela viu uma porta que a convidava a entrar.


	5. You see through me like water

_Bella entrou no seu quarto. Ela olhou Edward, deitado na sua cama. Descontraído. Lindo como sempre era aos seus olhos. A luz do final do dia invadia o quarto. Os raios do pôr do sol tocavam os cabelos de Edward. Bella se sentiu um pouco confusa. Olhou o relógio na parede. A hora estava parada. Olhou Edward que a olhava com um ar apaixonado. Ele a olhava como se a amasse. Nunca ninguém a olhou assim antes. Bella olhou ela mesma. Olhou a sua marca no ombro. Parecia agora da cor de uma queimadura. Usava um longo vestido branco. Os pés estavam descalços. "O que raio eu estou vestindo?"-Ela perguntou para ninguém em especial. Edward riu. Parecia o som mais lindo que Bella já tinha escutado. "Você que sabe. Esse é o seu sonho."-Ele disse e se levantou. Bella o olhou, se sentindo verdadeiramente confusa. "Você está dizendo que estou sonhando?"-Edward apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Bella olhou em redor, como que procurando evidências de que realmente estava sonhando, mas tudo parecia normal. Excepto pelo vestido. O vestido branco e longo parecia demais, passava dos limites. "O que está acontecendo? Isto é real?"-Bella perguntou. Edward se aproximou dela. "É um sonho. Mas é real, pequena."-Ele disse e a boca dele tocou a dela. "Como que você está aqui? Porque esse sonho é diferente dos outros que você esteve?"-Bella quis saber. Bella se perguntou como que sua cabeça não estava explodindo. Edward franziu a testa. "Você sonhou comigo antes?"-Ele perguntou. Bella sentiu se corar. Não queria ter que lhe explicar que sonhara com ele várias vezes e que quase sempre eles acabavam na cama. "Esse não é o ponto. Como você está aqui?"- Edward parecia pensar sobre algo importante. "Normalmente eu não consigo entrar na tua cabeça enquanto você dorme. Hoje você permitiu"-Ele disse como se isso explicasse tudo. Bella não entendeu nada. Lembrou das imagens na sua cabeça. As asas de Edward. As suas asas ao redor do corpo dela. A beleza que a cegava "O que você é? Eu estou ficando louca?"-Bella perguntou. Se afastou um pouco dele. Queria falar sério. A pele dele a desconcentrava. Podia até ser um sonho mas seu corpo continuava reagindo da mesma forma perto dele. "Você não está louca. Você sabe o que eu sou. O que eu te mostrei, são pequenos fragmentos das minhas memórias. Não posso te mostrar tudo apenas em uma vez. Nao posso te sobrecarregar desse jeito. Mas eu vou te mostrar tudo o que precisar para você acreditar."-Ele disse. Ele estava sério. Isto era uma conversa séria. Ele não estava brincando. "Você que me salvou? No acidente com os meus pais eu quero dizer."-Ela perguntou. Se ela não estivesse sonhando ela sentiria a sua voz falhar. Edward encolheu os ombros levemente. "Você não ia morrer. Conseguiu até sair do carro mesmo com ele afundando. Impressionante se você me perguntar. Eu só fiquei com você enquanto esperava ajuda."-Ele explicou. Bella achou que ele estava sendo modesto. Ela não lembra nem de sair do carro, muito menos de nadar até a superfície. "E meus pais?"-Ela não conseguia evitar perguntar, embora não quisesse parecer mal agradecida. "Não tenho como interferir na linha da vida de ninguém. Nem mesmo na sua. Teria feito algo se eu pudesse pequena."-Ele disse e Bella não duvidou. "As nossas marcas. São idênticas, O que significa?"-Bella perguntou em seguida. Tinha um milhão de perguntas por fazer na sua cabeça. Edward olhou o próprio braço. Olhou o ombro dela. Gostava de ver sua marca nela. "Representa nossa ligação. Significa que sua vida está ligada à minha existência. Significa que você é parte de mim. Que de um jeito muito egoísta, você é minha."-Ele explicou. "Eu que coloquei ela aí. Logo que você nasceu."-Ele explicou. Bella escutava fascinada. Ele falava tão abertamente. Parecia tudo tão simples e fácil de acreditar. "Existe uma lenda humana que quem tem marcas de nascença foi tocado por um Anjo. Tem seu fundo de verdade."-Ele disse e Bella olhou seu ombro. Tentando imaginar ela, um bebê recém nascido, Edward com ela, colocando sua marca nela. "Como que eu nunca te vi antes se você estava lá desde que eu nasci?"- Ela perguntou. Sabia que nunca o tinha visto antes. Impossível ela ter cruzado com ele e simplesmente não notar. Edward não era do tipo que passava despercebido. Não para ela, pelo menos. Ainda assim sabia que tinha sonhado com ele imensas vezes. "Não é suposto a gente se mostrar pra ninguém. Embora a gente possa fazê-lo se quiser. Depois da festa, foi a primeira vez que eu me mostrei pra você . No entanto é um mistério para mim como que você me viu em seus sonhos antes."- Se era um mistério para ele, era um mistério maior ainda para Bella. Ele pareceu refletir um pouco sobre isso. Mas então sorriu. Tinha um sorriso angelical e de repente foi óbvio para Bella que ele não poderia ser nada menos que um Anjo. Aceitou que a humanidade não estava preparada para ver e apreciar a beleza divina. "O que aconteceu com suas asas?"-Ela perguntou. Deveria se sentir ridícula fazendo essa pergunta, no entanto ela apenas sentiu uma euforia crescer dentro dela. Edward sorriu. Sorriu tanto que seu olhos se fecharam um pouco. "Me deixa ver elas, Edward."-Ela pediu e se aproximou dele. Não estava na natureza de Edward negar pedidos a Bella, mas dessa vez, não estava nas suas mãos conceder o pedido. "É o seu sonho pequena, você que decide o que quer ver."-Ele lembrou. Bella olhou para ele. "E se eu quiser te ver sem roupa?"-Ela perguntou. Edward sorriu o sorriso torto que fazia o coração de Bella querer saltar pela boca. "Acho que seria injusto se você não tira esse vestido também."-Ele respondeu. Bella sorriu, juntou o corpo no dele. Sentiu algo quente e macio ao redor dela. Abriu os olhos. Edward parecia iluminado. Bella olhou ao redor dela. As asas, tão brilhantes quase faziam ela fechar os olhos. Ela nunca podia imaginar algo tão lindo. Ela voltou a olhar Edward e se perguntou como ela não tinha percebido antes o que era tão óbvio agora. Claro que Edward não podia ser um simples humano. Era divino. Era glorioso. Parecia intocável e no entanto ela estava no seu abraço. Sob a proteção das suas asas. "Você é um Anjo de verdade. Eu não sabia qu-"Bella disse. Perdeu a fala. Não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha experiência em reagir perto de seres celestiais. "Não sou só um Anjo. Sou teu protetor."-Ele disse. Bella murmurou o nome dele. Meu, ela pensou. "Agora me escuta com atenção. Não temos muito mais tempo. Tudo isso que está acontecendo entre nós, não é para acontecer. Não era pra você me ver nunca. Não era pra você saber. Não era pra eu te amar. Aqui é o único lugar seguro para falar sobre isto."-Ele disse e tocou a cabeça dela com a ponta do dedo. "Só a tua mente é segura. Respondo todas as tuas perguntas, mas só aqui. Não me pergunta nada quando você acordar. Não fala sobre isto. Me deixa entrar nos teus sonhos."-Ele disse. A cabeça dela rodou. "Isso significa que só podemos estar juntos aqui? Não vou mais te ver?"-Ela perguntou aflita. "Vou estar sempre com você . Mesmo sem você me ver. Sempre que tiver chance eu apareço. Sempre que for seguro. Sua segurança sempre vai ser minha prioridade."-Ele começou a falar mais rápido. O tempo estava se esgotando. Bella queria lhe dizer que queria vê-lo. Que não ligava para a segurança dela mesmo sem saber quais eram os perigos. Não queria ficar com ele só em sonhos. Estava cansada de vê-lo em sonhos. Queria-o na vida real. Ele a beijou e então ela o perdeu._

 _Bella acordou sentindo que o coração podia saltar pela boca. Estava suada. Felizmente não usava mais aquele vestido longo. Respirou fundo. Precisou de alguns segundos para sentir que tinha voltado a realidade por completo. Imediatamente soube que Edward não estava com ela. Ou talvez ele estivesse. Ela olhou em redor, desconfiada. Chamou o nome dele. Nada. SIlêncio. O coração dela batia tanto que ela conseguia escutar os batimentos nos seus ouvidos. Teria sido um sonho? Realmente tinha sido um sonho mas teria alguma realidade? Algum fundo de verdade? Seria tudo aquilo fruto da imaginação dela? Poderia ela confiar em seus sonhos? Parecia loucura. Bella não estava minimamente a fim de ficar louca. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Sentiu uma leve brisa no rosto. Abriu os olhos imediatamente. A medo ela sussurrou o nome dele, soando como uma pergunta. Ela se sentia estranha. Parecia que lhe faltava algo. Talvez lhe faltasse sua sanidade, ela pensou. Novamente sentiu a brisa no rosto e em seguida na sua mão. Ela sorriu. Ela não seria chamada de louca se não contasse pra ninguém. Ela não iria de todo contar algo a alguém. Quem acreditaria de qualquer jeito?_ _Ela mesma, não sabia se acreditava._


	6. Not even heaven I'll put above you

Bella tentou se concentrar nas aulas. Ela tentou de verdade, mas Edward sempre quebrava qualquer tentativa invadindo seus pensamentos. Bella ficou se perguntando quando o veria novamente. Se o veria novamente. Chegou até a ponderar se ele realmente existia. Mas Alice também o tinha visto. Pelo menos na sanidade de Alice ela podia confiar. Ela repassou seu último sonho com ele pela mente. Várias vezes. Mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. O sonho continuava claro na sua memória. Ainda não se tinha perdido na sua mente como qualquer outro sonho. Era tão palpável quanto qualquer outra memória que tivesse sido real. Alice fez perguntas sobre Edward. Alice não seria Alice se não perguntasse. Bella respondeu do jeito que podia. Respondeu o que sabia sem soar uma louca. Não queria estragar tudo com Edward, mas sabia que não podia deixar sua melhor amiga no escuro completo. Ela nem mesmo queria, afinal Alice sempre tinha lá estado para Bella. Alice informou Bella que se Edward quebrasse o coração da sua melhor amiga, ela usaria a violência contra ele. Relembrou Bella que tinha aprendido alguns truques nas poucas aulas de auto defesa em que ela compareceu. Bella riu. Quis abraçar a amiga porque no fundo, o que vale é a intenção. Essa era Alice. Bella sabia que ela e Edward seriam bons amigos e a ideia lhe encheu o peito de alegria. No final das aulas, as melhores amigas caminharam juntas, querendo chegar em casa rapidamente. Bella queria estar em casa, caso Edward aparecesse. Caso não aparecesse queria poder estar em casa para se lamentar comendo um pote inteiro de sorvete. As duas ficaram desconfiadas quando viram várias pessoas reunidas, todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Rapidamente perceberam que algo tinha acontecido. Alice perguntou a um grupo de meninas o que estava acontecendo. Jessica, que não simpatizava muito com Bella, a ignorou e falou apenas com Alice como se ela estivesse sozinha. Jessica contou, chorosa, que Mike tinha sido vítima de um assalto. Com gestos dramáticos ela contou que os bandidos quebraram Mike inteirinho e que ele estava no hospital. "Uma pena não é? Ele é tão bonitinho. Espero que não fique com marcas no rosto."-Jessica disse. Bella que achava que tinha coisas mais importantes do que ter marcas no rosto, não disse nada. Ela não conseguia esquecer o que Mike tinha tentado fazer com ela e não se sentiu mal por Mike estar no hospital, no entanto sentiu culpa por parecer tão fria. Lembrou de Edward e do ódio mortal nos seus olhos quando Mike a agarrou. Talvez fosse karma. Talvez as pessoas realmente tivessem o que mereciam, no final. Do lado dela, Camael olhou as próprias mãos. Os nós dos dedos com um tom pouco saudável. Em vez de culpa ele sentiu agonia. Agonia porque nunca antes ele tinha ficado com marcas no corpo. Em toda a sua existência nunca o seu corpo tinha parecido tão mortal e isso o preocupava. Ele olhou Bella que acompanhava em silêncio a conversa entre Alice e as restantes meninas. Se perguntou se ela desconfiava dele. Se ela ficaria brava ou se entenderia que ele tinha perdido a cabeça. Se ficaria com medo dele e se o afastaria. Se lhe diria que não o queria mais ver. Seria fácil ela nunca mais o ver na sua frente, no entanto ele continuaria ali onde sempre tinha estado. Do lado dela. E isso doeria mais que sua mão. Camael não sabia quanto tempo levaria para a sua mão voltar ao normal mas muito menos sabia quanto tempo levaria para recuperar de um coração partido. Ele tinha visto humanos suficientes sofrendo por essa razão. Teve até uma época que ele achava ridículo. Que ele não entendia. Mas agora ele começava a entender algumas coisas. Que o amor vive de polos opostos. Que tanto pode ser lindo e glorioso como feio e cruel. Que tanto pode elevar como arrastá-lo pelo chão. Que poderia trazer sanidade ou levar á loucura. Ele não estava orgulhoso pelo que fez. Nunca antes tinha interferido na vida de nenhum humano a ponto de mudar o curso da linha da vida, embora talvez ele estivesse fazendo o mesmo com a linha da vida de Bella. Ele queria fazer a coisa certa mas ele nem mesmo sabia mais o que era a coisa certa. Bella se afastou da confusão. Camael seguiu junto dela. Sentia o cansaço dela. Sentia algum tipo de desespero e confusão. Lhe enviou a calma que conseguiu reunir dentro dele. Bella se sentou em um dos bancos de pedra, esperando Alice. Abriu um livro na frente dela. Camael tocou o rosto dela. Ela sorriu sentindo a brisa fresca no rosto. A alguns passos de distância, Camael viu um rosto familiar. Haziel, seu irmão o observou por instantes em silêncio. Camael não lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que viu seu irmão. Anjos não contavam o tempo. O tempo não significava nada para eles. Apenas os mortais dão importância a algo assim. "O que você está fazendo irmão?"-Haziel perguntou. A expressão de Haziel era neutra. Os anjos são seres difíceis de ler porque não sentem nada. "O que sempre estou fazendo. Estou em missão."-Camael disse. Haziel se aproximou de Camael e Bella. Olhou Bella por alguns instantes. "Se você continuar do jeito que está, vai ficar fora de missão muito em breve."- Camael observou com cuidado o irmão. Quis parecer neutro. Não queria de todo mostrar que estava sentindo. Que o coração batia. Que estava preocupado com a segurança de Bella. "E vai acabar sem suas asas. Banido do céu. Amaldiçoado a vagar pela Terra sem rumo."-Haziel olhou camael, com os braços atrás das costas. "Não fiz nada para merecer a maldição. Estou cumprindo minha missão irmão."-Haziel sorriu. Um sorriso que dizia absolutamente nada do que ele estava pensando. "Eu sei de tudo Camael. Sei o quanto se envolveu com a humana. Sei que continua se envolvendo. Sei que o seu coração bate. Sei que quase matou um outro humano. Por culpa dela."-Haziel levou a mão ao rosto de Bella. O livro caiu das suas mãos. O coração dela começou a bater desesperadamente. Camael se levantou. Se colocou entre Bella e Haziel. "O que você quer?"-Camael perguntou. A sua voz saiu como uma ameaça. Haziel voltou a colocar as suas mãos atrás das costas. "Quero que você pense no que está fazendo. Se eu estou sabendo, rapidamente os Arcanjos saberão. A corte. Os Anjos Serafim. Eu odiaria vê-lo sendo castigado meu irmão. Principalmente por uma humana."-Ele disse. Camael queria lhe dizer que tinha tudo sob controle. Que não estava fazendo nada de errado. No entanto, as palavras não saíram de sua boca. "Não esqueça do que você é Camael. Não esqueça que em apenas alguns anos ela estará morta e você continuará aqui. E se a maldição cair sob você, nem mesmo terá o consolo dos céus e de seus irmãos."- Camael sentiu o seu estranho coração bater muito rápido. Sentiu a sua marca queimar. Dentro dele a dor era bem vinda. Olhou Bella que tocava a marca no seu ombro como se esperasse que o toque a acalmasse. Camael colocou a mão na sua marca. Bella fechou os olhos por momentos. "Céu divino."-Haziel sussurrou. Pela primeira vez, ele parecia mostrar alguma expressão. "O céu tem que estar acima dela Camael. Não a coloque acima do céu. Uma humana. Você está deixando ela ser seu fim."-Haziel disse se afastando. Camael sabia que Bella seria seu fim. Sabia que não tinha mais saída. "Não haverá piedade irmão."-Haziel disse e quando camael se virou para o olhar, ele não estava mais lá. Camael olhou Bella que tinha um sorriso suave no rosto. Tocou o ombro dela. A marca idêntica à dele. O símbolo da união. O sorriso dela se alargou. Ela sabia que ele estava ali. Camael teve certeza quando o nome humano que Camael se deu a ele mesmo saiu sussurrado dos lábios dela. Ele queria tê-la nos braços. Queria sentir-lhe o gosto. Queria sentir-lhe o cheiro. Queria sentir o coração humano dela bater junto ao coração dele que também batia graças a ela. Queria ter tempo, mas sabia que o tempo estava se esgotando. Queria ficar com ela mesmo sabendo que não podia. Acima de tudo, queria continuar sentindo o que estava sentindo. O coração cheio. E se tudo parecia tão certo, Camael não entendia porque afinal tudo era errado. Sabia que seria castigado por sentir e por amar mas não sentia arrependimento. Pelo menos não ainda.

 _Ainda que eu falasse_

 _A língua dos homens_

 _E falasse a língua dos anjos_

 _Sem amor eu nada seria_


	7. Not even the stars shine like you do

Bella estava parada com flores na mão pelo que parecia uma eternidade. Nunca antes ela visitou o cemitério. Sabia que o deveria ter feito antes, mas era como se não quisesse aceitar que o único jeito de visitar seus pais seria ali. Bella apertou as flores na mão. Alice tinha perguntado se Bella queria a sua companhia. Se sentindo estupidamente corajosa, Bella negou. Agora estava arrependida. Seria bom ter alguém com ela. Talvez ela tivesse coragem para entrar. Estava escurecendo. As árvores formavam sombras estranhas sob o mármore com nomes e datas gravadas na pedra. O vento soprava entre as folhas tornando tudo meio bizarro. Bella sentiu um arrepio. Respirou fundo, dizendo a si mesma que iria entrar. Só precisava de um momento mais para se preparar. Bella tentou pensar que não estava sozinha. Tinha Edward ali. Embora não o visse, ele estava lá. Isso não diminuiu a vontade de o ver. Seria bom que pelo menos Edward estivesse com ela. Que estivesse realmente ali. Que pudesse lhe dar a mão e sentir o aperto suave. Bella sentiu a brisa suave no rosto. Fechou os olhos por momentos. Sentiu a sua marca no ombro esquentar. No ouvido ela escutou um Shh suave. A brisa no rosto, passou de brisa a um toque quente. "Não se assuste. Sou eu."-Ele disse. Os olhos dela continuavam fechados, com a mão dele cobrindo. No ombro ela sentiu a mão dele que desceu pelo braço até encontrar a sua mão. O coração acelerou. Não foi de susto nem de medo. Foi porque era ele. Porque ela estava pensando que o queria ali e lá estava ele. Calmamente ele tirou sua mão do rosto dela, mas ela continuou de olhos fechados. Não queria ver o que não podia. Lhe deu tempo. Se deu tempo a si mesma. Ele a virou para si. Passou os braços ao redor dela. Tocou os lábios nos seus. Não para a beijar, mas para lhe dizer que estava ali. "Você pode abrir os olhos agora, se você quiser."-Ele disse baixinho. "Eu estava pensando em você."-Ela sussurrou na boca dele. Ela sentiu os lábios dele formar um sorriso. "Eu sei."-Ele não sabia como sabia. Ele não costumava saber o que ela pensava. Sentia o que ela sentia, mas desta vez foi diferente. Ele realmente sabia dentro dele o que ela estava pensando. Não como se sentisse, mas como um conhecimento de fato dentro dele. Ela abriu os olhos. Encarou os olhos verdes. Os reflexos dourados que sempre lhe pareciam mais intensos cada vez que o via. Encostou a cabeça no seu peito. Sentiu a sua falta. Entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Olhou a mão dos dois juntas. Viu os tons negros nos nós dos dedos. Deixou cair as flores que ainda segurava na outra mão. Pegou a mão dele, entre os dois. Olhou o rosto dele que de repente parecia assustado. Ela não sabia que seria possível ver algum tipo de receio na sua expressão. Olhou novamente a mão dele. Magoada. Parecia algo que causava dor. Ela lembrou de quando Mike o socou, perto da praia. Do sorriso dele e do olhar destemido. Ela viu sangue, mas mais tarde não lembrou de ver nenhuma sequela no rosto dele. Lembrou que Mike estava no hospital. Olhou Edward, entendendo o que tinha acontecido. Tinha os olhos cheios de perguntas. Perguntas que ela tinha medo de fazer. Não porque tinha medo das respostas, mas porque sabia que não deveria fazer perguntas. Não ali. "Eu não tive intenção. Eu não sei o que aconteceu pequena."-Ele se desculpou, tentando afastar a mão magoada, para que ela não tivesse que continuar olhando. Bella manteve a mão dele entre as dela. "Não é isso que estou querendo saber nesse momento."-Ela disse. "É suposto isso acontecer com você? É suposto você ficar assim, magoado?"-Talvez ela não devesse perguntar. Talvez devesse deixar para mais tarde. Não sabia até onde as perguntas dela poderiam ir. Até onde as perguntas dela poderiam levar. Nem mesmo o que causariam. Ele balançou a cabeça. Bella não sabia o que pensar. Se não era para acontecer, ela não sabia porque estava acontecendo. Ela duvidava que ele mesmo soubesse. Queria ajuda-lo, mas não sabia nem o que dizer, muito menos sabia o que fazer. "Está doendo?"- Ele encolheu os ombros. "Não sei ao certo o que é dor. Suponho que doeu um pouco mas não sinto mais nada.".Ele disse. Bella mordeu o lábio, preocupada. "O que eu posso fazer Edward? Me diz o que fazer, eu não sei o que está acontecendo."-Ela falou com um certo desespero na voz. Ele a abraçou. Ele também não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Lhe disse que a única coisa que ela poderia fazer era pegar as flores de volta e fazer o que ela veio fazer. Visitar seus pais. Tentou tranquilizá-la embora lhe fosse cada vez mais difícil enviar emoções. Seus sentimentos se misturavam com os dela. Era difícil para ele perceber o que era dele e o que era dela. Era difícil ele enviar o que não estava sentindo e, no entanto, ele passou uma existência enviando emoções que apenas conhecia o nome. Bella pegou as flores. Voltou a olhar para a entrada. Estava mais escuro, as sombras mais sinistras e ela tinha esse peso estranho no peito. Ela disse a Edward que talvez fosse melhor voltar outro dia. Ele sorriu. Quando ele sorria algo se iluminava dentro dela. "Porque as pessoas ficam com medo dos mortos e não dos vivos?"-Ele perguntou realmente curioso. "Existe um monte de histórias, sabe. Fantasmas. Espíritos. Além disso, um cemitério nunca será um lugar convidativo a entrar."-Ele sempre ficava muito curioso sobre os comportamentos humanos. "Cemitérios são lugares para os vivos, pequena. Os mortos não ligam para o que acontece ao corpo que eles usaram. Eles não precisam mais dele. São os vivos que precisam fazer o luto e que sentem necessidade de visitar o que sobrou das pessoas que amaram."-Bella o olhava atenta. "Você está dizendo que eles não estão realmente ali?"-Edward colocou as mãos no rosto dela. Limpou as lágrimas das bochechas dela. "Estou dizendo que eles estão em qualquer lugar que você pense neles. Que eles estão no seu coração e na sua memória. Que eles vão escutar você igualmente bem se você estiver aqui, no seu quarto ou no Alasca. A essência deles, que é o que você procura vindo aqui, está em todo lugar. Que tal irmos a um lugar onde vocês costumavam ir? Um lugar que não te cause arrepios."-Ele sugeriu e deu aquele sorriso que lhe passava confiança. Que a fazia querer ir a qualquer lugar com ele. Bella sorriu. A ideia lhe pareceu melhor do que entrar naquele lugar. Juntos eles caminharam até um pequeno jardim. Bella contou a Edward que ela brincava ali quando pequena. Que seus pais se sentavam no gramado observando ela. Que as fotos do casamento deles tinham sido feitas ali. Que foi ali que ela deu os primeiros passos quando tinha apenas 1 ano. Edward sabia de tudo o que ela lhe contava, mas ele a escutou como se não soubesse. Ela riu e chorou. Disse que sentia a falta deles, mas que estava fazendo de tudo para ser a pessoa que eles teriam orgulho. Bella colocou as flores perto da árvore onde tantas vezes eles se sentaram para comer sorvete. Ela se sentia muito melhor agora e começava a acreditar no que Edward disse. Que eles sempre estariam onde ela pensasse neles porque eles eram parte dela. E mais importante do que tinha restado do corpo deles eram as memórias que Bella carregava dentro dela. Do amor que ela sentia.

Juntos eles continuaram caminhando. Pegaram comida e foram para o lugar que já era deles. Algo sempre acabava levando eles até a praia. Enquanto comiam eles conversaram. Bella lhe contou que nunca saiu do país. Que na realidade tinha ido muito pouco além da cidade que vivia. Perguntou a Edward quantos lugares ele já tinha conhecido. Ele encolheu os ombros. Respondeu que já tinha conhecido alguns, mas Bella desconfiava que ele estava sendo modesto. Ela queria perguntar sobre os seus outros protegidos. Quem eles tinham sido. Ele parecia sempre ter tantas coisas por dizer. Tantas histórias para contar. Era nesses momentos que Bella via que ele já tinha vivido por muito tempo. Mas também que não tinha vivido o suficiente. Conseguia ver nos olhos dele uma vivência silenciosa. Como se ele tivesse vivido demais, mas ao mesmo tempo muito pouco. Lembrou deles assistindo filmes. Filmes que todo mundo já assistiu várias vezes. Mas para Edward tudo parecia novo. Ele podia já ter vivido por uma eternidade, mas nunca realmente viveu e a alegria que emanava dele nesses pequenos momentos era genuína. Resplandecia por ele todo. Bella pegou as mãos dele, puxando-o para ele se levantar. Foram até ao mar que estava calmo. A lua brilhava em cima deles. Reflexos prateados brilhavam na água. Bella perguntou a Edward se ele já tinha entrado no mar durante a noite. Edward balançou a cabeça. Os cabelos ruivos bagunçados brilhando com os reflexos da lua. Ou talvez fosse o brilho natural do ser que ele era. Bella puxou a blusa por cima da cabeça. Ele a olhou com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Bella levou as mãos ao botão da calça. Se livrou delas chutando-as para longe. Olhou para ele, dizendo que era a vez dele de se livrar das roupas. Ele fez o que ela pediu. Bella o olhou com deslumbre. Ele era lindo. Não parecia ser real. Não parecia ser algo que os olhos humanos pudessem ver. Ela foi até ele. Tocou a barriga definida com a ponta dos dedos. Distribuiu beijos pelo peito dele. Foi até as suas costas. Viu duas linhas finas que vinham desde a omoplata e se uniam em uma só no fundo das costas. Não sentia nada de diferente ao toque, mas traçou as linhas com os dedos. Sentiu os músculos dele reagir ao toque lento. Desejou que pudesse pedir para ver suas asas. Que pudesse tocá-las. Que pudesse senti-las ao redor dela, desta vez fora da sua cabeça. Fora do seu sono. Edward deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Encarou o céu e as estrelas. Enquanto se permitiu sentir o toque dela, ele pediu misericórdia. Deixou ela levar as mãos até ao seu peito e até a sua barriga. Deixou as mãos dela tocar o que ela queria tocar. Sempre soube que estaria perdido, só não sabia que seria tão rápido. Que seria tão doloroso. Ele sabia o que era a dor afinal. Sabia que tinha fórmulas diferentes. Que cada tipo de dor atacava um pedaço diferente do corpo. Esta dor atacava o coração e a alma sem salvação. Ela juntou o corpo ao dele. Beijou-lhe os músculos tensos. Os céus que não tinham piedade se revoltaram e a chuva caiu por cima deles. Bella não parecia ter noção que era um mau sinal. Ela gargalhou. Puxou as mãos dele e o levou para o mar. Ele sabia que não tinha mais tempo, mas ficaria até que o arrancassem dali. Deixou a felicidade que ela estava sentindo tomar conta dele. Lhe deu a ilusão que estava tudo bem. Ele a beijou. Ferozmente. O que estava sentindo começava a sair fora do controle dele. Queria-a. Sempre a iria querer. Invejou os humanos por poderem ficar com as pessoas que amavam. Quis amaldiçoar quem tinha essa chance e a jogava pela janela fora. Quis gritar com os que vivem como se fossem imortais e não ficam com quem os ama. Ela se apertou nele. Murmurava o nome dele. Implorava por tudo e por nada. Ele saiu do mar com ela nos braços. Ela tremendo levemente embora o corpo pegasse fogo. Entre os rochedos, eles se deitaram. A areia colando na pele dos dois. Bella o olhou. A lua formava um halo em cima da cabeça dele. Bella queria lhe dizer que ele parecia um Anjo, mas as palavras ficaram na garganta. Ele não só parecia, como era um. E era dela. Ele levou a mão ao rosto dela. Afundou a mão nos cabelos negros molhados. Ela levou a boca até a marca dele no braço. A beijou. Sentia a sua própria marca pinicar. Ele soltou um gemido de dor e prazer. Se afastou e se sentou na frente dela. Quando Bella o olhou, ela viu. As asas brilhantes. Douradas. Os reflexos dourados nos olhos dele tão intensos como nunca. O peito dele subia e descia muito rápido. Bella se aproximou. Ele não a tentou impedir. Ela tocou as asas, com calma. Sentiu a maciez nos dedos. Ele fechou os olhos. Bella não queria nem piscar. Não queria perder nada do que estava vendo. Ela se sentou no colo dele. Frente a frente. As mãos dele nas pernas dela. Os dedos cravando a pele. Os lábios dele se mexiam em uma prece silenciosa. "Eu sinto que você pode desaparecer se eu fechar os olhos."-Ela sussurrou. Sentiu a suavidade envolvê-la. A pele se arrepiando ao toque. Ele a trancou entre suas asas como se ali os dois estivessem protegidos. Era o seu jeito de lhe dizer que ele estava ali e não tinha intenção de ir a lugar nenhum. Ele queria lhe dizer que ficaria ali enquanto ela o quisesse. Mas ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha. Em resposta ele a beijou. Não queria lhe dizer que talvez o tempo estivesse acabando. Queria que ela aproveitasse aquele momento e queria aproveitá-lo também. Talvez um dia, a memória do brilho das suas asas nos olhos negros dela fosse a única coisa que ele iria ter. Queria guardar a sensação da pele dela e o som da sua voz. "Camael. Camael é meu nome."-Ele disse. "Você não o consegue dizer mas eu quero que você saiba."-Ela o olhou. No olhar não tinha só o deslumbre de uma humana vendo a beleza vinda dos céus. Tinha admiração e amor. Ela umedeceu os lábios. E antes mesmo de ela pensar se deveria tentar dizer o nome dele, ela o disse. Seu nome saiu dos seus lábios sem a menor dificuldade. Ele prendeu o ar genuinamente surpreso. Ela repetiu o nome dele. "Camael."-Ela disse. De novo e de novo. Distribuindo beijos pelo rosto dele. Ele pegou a boca dela com a dele. Queria continuar escutando ela dizer seu nome, mas não podia mais controlar o desejo de a beijar. A noite estava fria e a chuva continuava caindo. Mas ela estava protegida entre as asas e os braços dele. Eventualmente a chuva parou. Eles continuaram ali. Ela continuou dizendo o nome dele em súplicas. Ele continuou a adorando a ela. Embora ela não quisesse, o cansaço chegou até ela. Ela adormeceu nos braços dele. A pele nua aquecida pela suavidade das asas douradas. Camael não dormiu. Nem mesmo precisava de dormir. Além disso, queria olhá-la o mais que pudesse. Quando Bella acordou ela estava na sua cama. A sua marca no ombro doeu. Quando ela olhou viu que tinha passado de um tom de queimadura a um tom escuro. Tal como uma tatuagem. Ela tocou a marca. Continuava doendo como nunca antes. Como se fosse um calmante, ela esperou a brisa familiar no rosto. Na sua mão. No seu ombro. Pela primeira vez, ela não sentiu nada.


	8. When I used to dream

Tinha dias que Bella não tinha sinal de Edward. Nem mesmo nos seus sonhos. Apesar da promessa dele de que estaria por perto mesmo que ela não o visse, ela não o sentia mais. Não sentia mais a brisa reconfortante no rosto. Não sentia mais a sua marca esquentar quando tocava nela. Bella tentava dizer a si mesma que estava tudo bem. Que ele estava bem. Que ela estava bem. Mas estava tudo mal. Pesadelos começaram a invadir a mente dela quando tentava dormir. Sangue dourado e asas brilhantes quebradas perdendo lentamente o seu brilho. Bella acordava com os próprios gritos de horror que a acompanhavam desde o sonho até á realidade. Alice entrava no quarto de Bella, correndo. A preocupação com a sua amiga era mais que evidente. Ela se ofereceu para dormir com Bella embora educadamente e muito agradecida, Bella tenha recusado. Bella se sentia exausta. Exausta porque não conseguia dormir sem que os pesadelos a acordassem durante a noite e porque Alice tentava manter Bella ocupada durante o dia. Bella tinha que admitir que estava funcionando e que por momentos não pensava em Edward. Até que a realidade lhe acertava como um tapa e a angústia de não saber o que tinha acontecido lhe sugava o ar do peito. Bella tinha ajudado Alice com trabalhos da faculdade. Alice tinha ate apresentado seu namorado para á sua amiga. Bella chegou até a se divertir com os dois. Chegava a ser surreal, ver Alice namorando, mas ela sabia que a sua amiga estava feliz e de algum modo isso lhe trazia um pouco de felicidade para ela mesma. Bella olhou a si mesma no espelho. Apesar da maquiagem, continuava pálida. Tinha prometido a Alice que iria no jantar de aniversário de Ângela, uma colega da faculdade, mas já estava arrependida da promessa. O corpo doía e Bella desconfiava que estava ficando doente. Alice entrou no quarto de Bella dizendo que Jasper já estava no restaurante esperando. Bella pegou a bolsa e informou que estava pronta para ir. Alice olhou a amiga, desconfiada. Olhou os círculos negros ao redor dos olhos de Bella mas não disse nada. Ao chegarem no restaurante, as amigas perceberam que todo mundo já lá estava. Bella abraçou Ângela desejando feliz aniversário seguida de Alice. Ângela encaminhou Bella e Alice para junto de Jasper que sorriu quando viu a namorada. As meninas se sentaram e enquanto Alice tagarelava com Jasper, Bella olhou em redor. O lugar era pequeno, mas agradável. Bella se sentou perto da parede vidrada e olhou a rua. Tudo estava calmo e no devido lugar, mas Bella sentia que algo estava errado. Bella pediu uma água á atendente. Estava quente lá dentro. De novo ela olhou em redor. Os amigos conversavam animados. Alheios ao mau estar crescente dentro dela. Bella bebeu a sua água. Com certeza estava ficando doente. Inquieta, Bella se remexeu na cadeira. A comida começou a ser servida. Bella não conseguia nem sequer pensar em comer. Sentia que tinha que ficar alerta. Que deveria ficar atenta. Mas sempre que olhava ao redor, tudo parecia no lugar. Bella levou a mão ao rosto. Sentia-se demasiado quente. Talvez estivesse com febre e devesse mesmo ficar em casa. Alice perguntou a Bella se estava tudo bem. Bella mentiu ao dizer que sim. Olhou novamente os amigos. Comendo. Se divertindo. Olhou a rua lá fora. Tudo estranhamente calmo. O coração de Bella acelerou. Ela escutou os próprios batimentos cardíacos nos ouvidos. Algo estava errado. As mãos tremeram. A voz tremeu quando ela falou. "Alice, precisamos sair daqui."-Bella disse. Alice olhou a amiga, perguntou o que estava acontecendo. "Algo não está certo Ali. Precisamos sair daqui."-Bella repetiu. Alice pegou as mãos de Bella nas suas. Disse que estava tudo bem. Pediu para ela ter calma. Para respirar fundo. Disse que Bella andava muito nervosa ultimamente e que provavelmente ela estava sentindo o começo de um ataque de pânico. Bella nunca antes teve um ataque de pânico para saber se era realmente isso que estava acontecendo. Bella se levantou. "Alice. Por favor."-Bella implorou. Alice se levantou em seguida. Disse a Bella que estava tudo bem mais uma vez. Pegou a mão dela e as duas saíram do restaurante. O vento frio causou arrepios em Bella. O sentimento de que algo estava muito errado continuava crescendo dentro dela. As duas se afastaram um pouco do restaurante. Se mantiveram a uns metros de distância, escutando as gargalhadas dos colegas de longe. Bella conseguia ver pela parede vidrada que todo mundo estava animado. Instantes depois Jasper estava junto delas, preocupado. Perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Alice explicou que Bella não estava se sentindo bem e que precisava de ar. Se ela realmente precisava de ar, ainda não tinha surtido nenhum efeito. Jasper comentou que estava quente lá dentro e isso talvez fez a pressão de Bella cair um pouco. Bella escutava os dois amigos de longe. Continuava atenta como que esperando algo acontecer. "Está se sentindo melhor?"-Alice perguntou, preocupada. Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não podemos voltar lá dentro Alice."- Bella disse em desespero. "Tudo bem. A gente espera você ficar bem. Tudo bem."-Ela tentou tranquilizar Bella. Bella escutou os pneus de um carro chiando, roubando-lhe a atenção da amiga. Alice e Jasper olharam na direção do som. Completamente fora do controle um carro surgiu na visão deles. Mais rápido do que a visão deles conseguiu acompanhar, o carro entrou o restaurante adentro pela parede vidrada. Os gritos de horror de Alice foram abafados pelo som do vidro a quebrar. Do metal do carro se destruindo dentro do restaurante. Por momentos houve silêncio. Lentamente o som de gritos de pânico chegaram aos ouvidos de Bella. Fumaça negra impedindo ela de ver o restaurante. Alice olhou Bella com os olhos arregalados. Olhou Jasper que olhava o desastre na sua frente incrédulo. Bella abraçou o próprio corpo trêmulo. Caiu no chão porque perdeu a força que a mantinha de pé. Alice a alcançou. Abraçou Bella com toda a força que tinha. Jasper se juntou a elas. Algumas pessoas começavam a sair do restaurante em pânico. Muito poucas pessoas. Muito menos do que deveriam estar saindo. "Nós precisamos ajudá-los. Precisamos chamar ajuda."-Jasper disse se levantando. Ele foi o primeiro a falar, mas Bella mal o escutou. Alice agarrou o braço dele em desespero. "Você não vai entrar ali. Acabamos de sobreviver a isto, você não vai entrar ali!"-Alice gritou. "Ele está certo Alice. Precisamos ajudar."-Bella disse, tentando se levantar e tombando no chão em seguida. "Você nem consegue ficar de pé! Você vai ficar aqui!"-Alice passou os braços ao redor da amiga como que com medo de Bella correr a qualquer momento para o meio do caos. Jasper foi até Alice. "Vou ter cuidado. Eu juro. Volto daqui a instantes."-Jasper disse. Deu um beijo estalado na boca de Alice e correu. Alice gritou o nome dele, mas ele já tinha desaparecido no meio da fumaça. "Como você sabia? Bella? Como você sabia?"-Alice perguntou. O rímel escorrendo pelas bochechas junto a lágrimas. "Eu não sabia. Eu não sei. Algo estava errado."-Bella se enrolou nas palavras. Bella pensou em Edward. Se ele tinha algo a ver com isso. Se ele, de algum modo a tinha feito saber. Mas ele disse, que não tinha como mudar a linha da vida de ninguém. Era para ela estar morta. Ela estava colada na vidraça. Seria a primeira a ser atingida. Era para Alice estar morta. Alice que estava logo do lado dela. "Meu deus."-Alice murmurou. La de longe Bella escutou sirenes. Apoiou a cabeça em Alice. Fechou os olhos se perguntando se isto era um dos seus pesadelos. A meio da escuridão Bella jurou sentir uma brisa familiar no rosto. Bem rápida. Bem leve. Jurou sentir a sua marca no ombro esquentar. Apenas um pequeno calor. Mas foi tudo tão rápido que ela não poderia ter certeza. Queria que Edward estivesse ali. Queria ter a certeza que ele estava bem tal como tinha de que Alice estava bem. Que estava ali do lado dela. Sentia os braços da amiga ao redor dela. Escutava palavras tranquilizantes vindas da amiga muito longe. Cada vez mais longe. E antes de se perder na escuridão ela escutou Alice gritar o nome dela.

 _A meio da escuridão, ela escutou a voz dele. Parecia sofrida, mas era a voz dele. Ele dizia o nome dela, repetidamente. Implorava para ela acordar. Bella perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Onde ele estava. Se ele estava bem. Não conseguia ver nada além de escuridão. "Você precisa acordar. Por favor, acorda e levanta pequena, sai desse lugar! Eles estão me impedindo de a proteger. De a ver. De falar!"-Ele disse e em seguida Bella escutou um grito abafado de agonia. Bella gritou o nome dele em desespero. Não teve resposta por alguns momentos. "Acorda pequena, por favor."-Ele disse com esforço. Como se as palavras estivessem sugando toda a sua força._

Bella abriu os olhos.


	9. I swear, I never walkout

Bella precisou de uns momentos para a visão clarear. Estava deitada no chão frio. Viu o rosto preocupado de Alice se aliviar por instantes. "Você está bem?"-Alice perguntou. Bella balançou a cabeça "Onde está Jasper? Não podemos ficar aqui."-Bella disse se levantando. Alice disse que Jasper continuava dentro do restaurante. Uma confusão de ambulâncias em frente do lugar. A fumaça escura não era mais só fumaça. Tinha um incêndio começando. As amigas se juntaram a meio da confusão tentando entrar. Precisavam achar Jasper e correr. Edward falou para ela ir embora, mas ela não poderia pedir a Alice que deixasse Jasper para trás. Não poderia também deixá-la sozinha. O cheiro de queimado era sufocante. Os gritos ensurdecedores. Elas não conseguiam distinguir quem era quem a meio do caos. Jasper surgiu na frente delas com a mão no rosto. Bella olhou ao redor. Viu os cabelos ensanguentados de Angela. Os cabelos loiros de Tanya. A tatuagem no braço de Jacob. Os corpos imóveis e posições que seriam impossíveis para alguém vivo. Bella tentou ir até eles. Queria ajudar como se pudesse mudar o que estava vendo. Jasper pegou o braço dela. Gritou que era tarde demais. Pegou a mão de Alice e arrastou as duas para fora. Os três foram levados para uma ambulância. Jasper, o único que conseguia falar com coerência a meio do horror, explicou que estavam bem. Que não estavam lá dentro quando tudo aconteceu. Que não precisavam de cuidados médicos e pediu para que ajudassem quem realmente precisava. Eles se afastaram do incêndio que parecia crescer. De longe e em silêncio eles tentaram manter a esperança de que pelo menos algum dos seus colegas sairia dali vivo. Quando a polícia chegou, Jasper contou o que tinha acontecido. Explicou porque eles não estavam junto dos amigos dentro do restaurante. Listou os nomes de todos os colegas que comemoravam o aniversário de Angela. Alice ainda chorava. Bella pegou a mão dela, dizendo que estava ali e que elas estavam bem dentro do possível. Bella queria que Edward estivesse ali. Ele saberia o que dizer. Ele sempre sabia. Saberia o que fazer. Saberia como a acalmar. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o fogo se extinguiu. Ambulâncias tinham partido para o hospital. A polícia dispensou os três amigos e as pessoas com olhares curiosos que tinham se aproximado para assistir o espetáculo dos horrores. Horas depois entraram em casa. Jasper falou que ficaria com Alice. Que não a deixaria sozinha depois do que tinha acontecido. Bella fez uma nota mental para mais tarde agradecer Jasper por cuidar da sua amiga. Alice pediu para Bella ficar com ela. Também não queria deixar a amiga sozinha. Bella abraçou Alice. Agradeceu por ela estar bem. Não suportaria se tivesse perdido a sua melhor amiga. Bella jurou que ficaria bem. Pediu para Jasper cuidar de Alice. Ele assentiu. Os dois subiram para o quarto. Alice completamente desfeita emocionalmente. Mas Bella ainda não tinha tempo para ficar desfeita. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com Edward. Precisava encontrá-lo. Precisava saber quem lhe estava causando sofrimento e porque. Precisava vê-lo e ter a certeza que tudo ficaria bem. Bella sussurrou o nome dele. Esperou algo sem saber o que. Sussurrou o nome dele novamente. Nada. Tocou a marca no seu ombro, implorando para sentir algo. Para sentir a dor misteriosa. Qualquer coisa. Ponderou dormir na esperança de que ele poderia lhe invadir a mente, mas seria impossível ela dormir depois de tudo. Além disso, fazia tempo que ele não aparecia em seus sonhos. Bella se jogou no sofá, exausta e sem ideia do que fazer. Olhou as pernas sujas. As mãos. Estava um caco. Queria acordar do pesadelo embora soubesse que era real. Pousou a mão na sua marca. A marca que tinha aprendido a amar e que via com outros olhos desde que ficou sabendo o verdadeiro significado por detrás dela. Com a mão na marca, ela falou com Edward como se ele estivesse ali. Como se ele pudesse escutá-la através da ligação deles. Lhe disse que todos estavam mortos. Que ela estava bem. Que ele a salvou. Que salvou Alice e Jasper. Que precisava vê-lo porque estava destroçada e não podia perdê-lo. Que ela faria o que fosse necessário para que isso não acontecesse. A marca dela queimou tanto que Bella afastou a mão em choque. Saiu de casa, na esperança que ele estivesse ali e a proximidade fosse a explicação. A noite estava calma. Em silêncio. Nem uma brisa corria pelo ar. Suas pernas se moveram. Ela deixou suas pernas a levar até onde tinham que ir. Estava fazendo o caminho que tantas vezes fez até a praia. Ela gritou o nome dele com toda a força que tinha dentro dela. Sentia a dor da sua marca se espalhar pelo corpo. Em pânico ela chamou o nome dele novamente. Uma explosão de luz feriu os olhos dela e a dor chegou até a sua cabeça. Bella levou as mãos aos ouvidos porque a dor era excruciante e fechou os olhos porque a luz a cegava. De repente tudo parou. Bella abriu os olhos. Na frente dela a uma certa distância estava Edward cambaleando na sua direção. Nunca antes ela o viu dar um passo não gracioso. Bella correu até ele quando o viu cair na areia. Chamou o nome dele. Caiu na sua frente. Ele a olhou. Tentou sorrir. O rosto estava todo machucado. O lábio inchado. Em desespero Bella perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Quem tinha feito isso com ele. Com mãos trêmulas ele pegou o rosto dela. Os olhos verdes que tanto ela amava não eram mais verdes. Os reflexos dourados tinham desaparecido completamente. Os olhos que a encaravam eram tão escuros quanto os dela. Ele olhou o seu rosto. Olhou o corpo dela coberto de sujeira causada pela fumaça. Procurou machucados. Suspirou aliviado quando viu que ela estava inteira. "Você está bem?"-Ele perguntou ainda assim. "Você me salvou Edward. Você me fez sair daquele lugar antes que tudo acontecesse."-Ela disse puxando-o para ela. Ele gemeu de dor. Bella viu os cortes na pele dele. No peito e na barriga. Marcas de chicote ela imaginou horrorizada. "O que aconteceu Edward? Por favor, você precisa de cuidados. Deixa eu cuidar de você."-Ela disse. Edward balançou a cabeça. "Preciso que você me escute com muita atenção pequena."-Ele começou. Bella balançou a cabeça concordando. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que era sério. "Eles vão me achar de novo. Você precisa sair daqui. Volta para casa. Não sai de lá por uns tempos. Me esquece. Não tenta me encontrar. Eu te imploro pequena."-Ele disse com urgência. Os olhos negros brilharam, formando lágrimas. "O que você está dizendo? Edward? Te esquecer? Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo! Quem vai te achar? Quem está fazendo isso com você?"-Ela chorou. Queria gritar. Ela sentia um ódio crescer dentro dela como nunca sentiu antes. "Quebrei as regras Bella. Estraguei tudo. Os Arcanjos não estão felizes. A Corte vai me castigar. Eu posso aceitar o castigo, mas não posso fazer você ser castigada também. Você entende, não entende?"-Bella se levantou. Não entendia. "E você quer que eu vá para casa fingindo que nada está acontecendo? Que eu te deixe aqui até eles acabarem com você? Que diabos eles querem afinal? Porque diabos você merece um castigo?"-Ela gritou. Sabia que não deveria estar depositando sua fúria em Edward, mas de momento não tinha mais ninguém com quem ela pudesse gritar. "Eles querem você morta Bella! Você sabe o que eu sou, eu te fiz envolver comigo. Você viu o que não podia. Você até falou meu nome. Nenhum humano antes falou o nome dos Anjos. Nenhum antes conseguiu! Mas você consegue. Você é uma ameaça aos olhos deles. Os nomes contêm poder. E eu serei castigado porque te mostrei tudo. Porque te amo. Porque eu sinto e o meu coração bate. Porque tudo isso entre nós aconteceu."-Ele disse e então se levantou com esforço. Bella alcançou as mãos dele. A sua mão continuava magoada. Sem nenhuma melhoria. "Nós vamos ficar juntos até ao final. Seja o final que for. Não vou te deixar sozinho. Você está assim por minha causa."-Ela disse mostrando uma coragem que não estava sentindo. Se eles tinham deixado Edward nesse estado, então o que poderiam eles fazer com ela. "A culpa não é sua. É minha. Eu que fiz isso. Por isso eu te peço pequena. Eu imploro. Vai embora, deixa eu tentar te poupar da confusão que eu te coloquei."-Ela enrolou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele para o abraçar. "Nós ficamos juntos Edward. Já perdi demasiada gente na minha vida."-Ele enrolou os braços ao redor dela. Apertou o corpo dela no dele ao sentir os soluços dela causados pelo choro. Dentro dele, procurou tranquilidade para que pudesse passar a Bella. Não conseguia suportar ver ela tão emocionalmente abalada. Mas dentro dele apenas achou o desespero, a angústia e o medo do que iria acontecer com ela. Medo do preço que ela pagaria por ele. Em silêncio eles juraram que não abandonariam um ao outro e fizeram a única coisa que podiam fazer. Esperar. Não havia onde pudessem se esconder. Cedo ou tarde, o fim chegaria.


	10. I won't forget you 'till my life's done

Deitados na areia, eles continuavam juntos. Bella não sabia ao certo o que esperava, mas sentia dentro dela que o que fosse acontecer, estava realmente próximo. De longe ela escutava o mar. Deveria lhe trazer algum tipo de tranquilidade, mas tudo o que ela sentia era agonia. A mão de Edward na dela também não lhe transmitia a tranquilidade que deveria. Em um segundo, o silêncio era ensurdecedor. Edward e Bella se sentaram. Bella observou o mar, completamente parado. Sem um único movimento. A brisa que antes esfriava a pele dela tinha desaparecido. Era como se o mundo estivesse parado no tempo. Nada acontecia ao redor deles. Era assustador. Edward fez uma careta de dor. Bella teve a intenção de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas no mesmo instante o corpo dela foi arrancado do aperto de Edward com uma violência absurda. Bella rolou no chão gemendo de dor. De longe ela viu três figuras com trajes longos que pareciam ter brilho próprio. Os cabelos loiros caiam soltos por suas costas sem asas visíveis, mas Bella sabia quem eles poderiam ser. Os Arcanjos. Sabia o que eles queriam embora não entendesse exatamente porquê. Dois deles pegaram os braços de Edward para o colocar de pé. Sem o menor cuidado. Sem a menor gentileza. Sem a menor preocupação pelos seus ferimentos. Ele procurou Bella com o olhar. Preocupado. O pânico estampado no seu rosto como nunca Bella tinha visto. Bella escutou ele falar o nome dele na sua mente. Se esforçou para se levantar, se perguntando se teria quebrado uma costela. A dor era excruciante. "Camael." - Um deles disse. Apesar da distância, Bella continuava escutando como se estivesse do lado de Edward. "Mesmo depois dos avisos, você ousou continuar nos desafiando." Ele continuou. Edward não falou nada, mas encarava o Arcanjo na sua frente com um certo ar desafiador. "Receberá o devido castigo e nenhum ser celestial terá piedade." - A custo Bella se levantou. Caminhou pela areia com dificuldade. O corpo doendo, sua cabeça explodindo e seu coração em breve destroçado. O Arcanjo alcançou um punhal. Ordenou que Edward se ajoelhasse na sua frente. Esperou, como que querendo que ele implorasse misericórdia. Edward não falou nada. Pediu a Bella que fosse embora. Ele implorou, mas Bella continuou caminhando até eles. Os dois Arcanjos forçaram Edward a cair de joelhos. Ela viu horrorizada o punhal afiado e brilhante, perto das asas de Edward. Bella gritou. Gritou que parassem como se fosse uma ordem. Como se ela tivesse algum poder sobre eles. Como se pudesse mudar o que iria acontecer. Os Arcanjos a olharam como se só nesse momento lembrassem que ela realmente estava ali. Na sua mente, Bella continuava escutando Edward implorar para que ela fosse embora antes que fosse tarde demais. "Ele não fez nada! Vocês não o podem castigar!"-Ela disse cambaleando na direção deles. "Ele fez o suficiente." -O Arcanjo disse simplesmente. "Minha avó, sempre me falou da misericórdia dos Anjos."-Bella disse. O Arcanjo a encarou. Bella tentou ignorar os pedidos de Edward na sua mente. Tentou ignorar outros dois Arcanjos que mantinham Edward preso. Tentou ignorar o punhal pronto a cortar as asas de Edward. "Ela sempre me contou que não havia seres mais misericordiosos que os Anjos. Que eles conhecem nosso coração melhor que nós mesmos. Se isso é verdade então vocês sabem que não é justo o que querem fazer com ele!"-Bella gritou. "Os humanos não sabem de nada."-O Arcanjo disse, virando completamente as costas para Bella como se ela não valesse o seu tempo. A fúria tomou conta de Bella. De algum modo ela caminhou mais rápido. Ignorou a dor que sentia. "Sabemos o que é amor! Sabemos o que é se dar a alguém. E no nosso mundo o amor não merece punição!"-Bella gritou. Sentia a raiva dentro dela. Sentia o sangue ferver de ódio. O Arcanjo voltou a olhar Bella. Não tinha nenhuma expressão no seu rosto, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente. "O amor já é uma punição por si só e só os humanos continuam não enxergando isso."-O Arcanjo disse e nesse instante caminhou lentamente até ela. "Você, humana."-Ele disse cuspindo as palavras. "Já que sabe tanto sobre amor me diga, acha que seu amor vai salvar Camael? Pois é o seu estúpido amor que o vai matar. É seu estúpido amor que a vai fazer chorar, sofrer, se sentir miserável e culpada quando você ver com seus olhos ele perdendo suas asas, seu brilho, sua essência. Você e seu amor fizeram isso com ele."-Ele disse. O corpo de Bella tremia. Não escutava mais a voz de Edward na sua mente. Apenas escutava o quanto estava sendo prazeroso para o Arcanjo dizer aquelas palavras. "No entanto quem está com o punhal nas mãos não sou eu."-Bella disse quando o Arcanjo parou na sua frente. "Deixem-no ir."-Bella podia jurar que viu um breve sorriso no rosto delicado do Arcanjo. Todo ele era uma beleza cruel. Uma beleza fria e sem nenhum vestígio de humanidade. Muito diferente de Edward. Nesse momento Bella teve certeza que não haveria nada que ela pudesse fazer. Ela não poderia salvar Edward ou salvar a si mesma. Era apenas uma humana, afinal. Ela aprenderia que o amor n'ao vence todas as batalhas. Não sabia o que fazer. Olhou Edward todo machucado. Exausto. Respirando com dificuldade mesmo que ele não precisasse respirar. Viu o pânico nos olhos dele junto ao desespero. Viu os lábios dele formarem o nome dela. Na sua mente ela pediu perdão a Edward. Disse que o amava. Pediu perdão novamente. Tinha esperança que ele a escutasse tal como ela o escutava. "Vamos fazer um acordo então."-Bella disse, encarando o Arcanjo. Edward gemeu de dor quando tentou se soltar do aperto forte dos dois arcanjos. "Fiquem comigo e libertem ele. Castiguem apenas a mim."-Bella sugeriu. Escutou Edward gritar em desespero para a impedir. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. "É tarde. Sua humanidade está nele. Você transmitiu sua humanidade como uma doença."-O Arcanjo disse. "Curem-no. Façam qualquer coisa, tem que ter um jeito."- O Arcanjo pegou o braço dela com violência. A arrastou pela areia. Bella caiu de joelhos na frente de Edward. "Nunca vou entender como você aguentou esta humana, Camael."-O Arcanjo disse. Bella abraçou Edward. Chorou pedindo perdão. Morreria pedindo perdão. Edward tentou acalmá-la porque esse era Edward. Tentou com todas as suas forças lhe transmitir alguma tranquilidade. Alguma paz. Mas não sabia mais como fazê-lo. Fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas dela na sua pele sabendo que tinha falhado miseravelmente a sua missão. Que ele a tinha colocado em perigo. Que ela pagaria por sua rebelião contra os céus. O brilho do punhal chamou a atenção de Bella. Viu o punhal dourado se aproximar das asas de Edward. Por impulso ela saltou na direção do Arcanjo que segurava o punhal. Bella escutou os gritos e caiu na areia. Por momentos apenas escutava os gritos de horror de Edward. Bella lembrou dos gritos de horror de Alice, horas antes. Sentiu uma dor aguda na barriga. Levou sua mão até ao ponto da dor e sentiu algo quente. Levou a mão trêmula até ao seu rosto. Viu o sangue na sua mão. Olhou o céu estrelado em cima dela. Era o fim. Viu Edward se arrastar até ela. Viu o ferimento na barriga dele. O sangue. O mesmo ferimento que ela tinha, ela estava vendo em Edward. Percebeu que talvez a ligação deles fosse mais forte do que ela acreditava ser possivel e entendeu o que o Arcanjo quis dizer quando disse que a humanidade dela estava nele. Junto com a humanidade, ela lhe deu mortalidade. Não era justo que ela o amasse tanto e ainda assim estivesse sendo o motivo da destruição dele. Ele dizia o nome dela repetidamente. Por momentos os dois esqueceram os Arcanjos. Com dificuldade, Edward chegou até Bella. Bella encarou as estrelas em cima dela de novo. Sentiu o corpo de Edward ao lado do seu. "Bella."-Ele disse com sofrimento. "Céus Bella. Minha pequena. Eu lamento tanto. O que foi que eu fiz com você."-Ele disse. Bella o olhou, sorrindo. Esperando que ele entendesse que ela não estava arrependida. Que preferia que este fosse seu fim a nunca o ter conhecido. Ofereceu sua mão ensanguentada. Começava a sentir uma certa paz invadi-la. Talvez fosse Edward tentando acalmá-la, ela pensou. Ou talvez fosse a morte tendo piedade. Pensou em Alice. Sua melhor amiga. Sabia que ela iria sofrer com sua morte, mas sabia também que Alice era forte. Talvez um dia elas se encontrassem de novo. "Você sabe o que acontece?"- Bella perguntou ao sentir a mão de Edward na sua. "Quando morremos, você sabe o que acontece?" -Entre eles o sangue dos dois se unia. Misturando a mortalidade dela com qualquer vestígio de ser celestial que ele ainda possuía. Bella sentia o sangue quente dele na lateral do corpo. Ou talvez fosse o sangue dela mesma, não tinha mais como saber. Ele disse que não. Com esforço Bella continuava olhando ele. Apesar dos machucados e do sangue que ambos perdiam, ele continuava sendo o ser mais lindo que ela já tinha visto. "Mas eu sei que não importa realmente porque aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou te achar de novo."- Ele disse. Bella soltou algo que não era nem uma risada nem um soluço. "Promete?"- Ela tentou manter seus olhos abertos. Queria olha-lo por mais tempo, mas sabia que o tempo estava acabando. Edward levou sua mão até ao rosto dela. A olhava tentando memorizá-la. "Prometo pequena."- Bella sorriu. Ele lhe disse que a amava. Bella fechou os olhos, sentindo um alívio extremo. Ainda sorrindo. Ainda vendo o rosto dele na escuridão. Escutando as palavras dele na sua mente. Edward permitiu os seus olhos se fecharem. E enquanto os dois caiam juntos em direção á escuridão vazia, ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, esperando que continuassem juntos e Bella apertou a mão dele, esperando que ele a guiasse na escuridão.


	11. Midnight in Heaven

Na sua frente Camael reconheceu os imponentes portões dourados. Fazia muito tempo que não voltava a casa. Não poderia esquecer, no entanto não sabia ao certo se continuava enxergando como seu lar. O lugar onde realmente pertencia. Do outro lado ele sabia que encontraria os membros da Corte Celestial e se o julgamento de Bella tinha terminado naquela praia, o dele começaria agora. Camael olhou suas mãos sem sequelas. Seu corpo sem nenhum ferimento. Levou a mão ao peito, surpreso ao sentir seu coração bater. Olhou seu braço, procurando a sua marca. Esperava achar a sua marca com vida, mas tudo que encontrou foi uma leve sombra para o lembrar de que a marca realmente esteve ali, mas que Bella estava morta. Que não existia mais ligação. Que ele não tinha mais sua protegida. Camael sentiu o coração se despedaçar dentro dele. Sentiu a dor consumir-lhe o peito. Se deixou cair, entendendo agora o quanto os sentimentos podiam causar dor. Entendeu que aquilo estava sendo apenas uma pequena parte do seu castigo. Os Arcanjos não seriam misericordiosos ao ponto de o deixar morrer com Bella. O queriam vivo para que sentisse a dor. Queriam o coração dele batendo para que pudesse se despedaçar um pouco mais a cada dia da eternidade. Camael chamou por Bella, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava ali. Que não podia mais escutá-lo porque não havia mais nenhuma ligação entre eles. Porque ela estava morta e ele continuava não sabendo o que acontecia aos humanos depois da morte. Implorou em voz alta para que ela não estivesse sentindo medo. Que não sentisse mais dor. Que não fosse castigada pela eternidade como ele tinha certeza que seria. Camael se perguntou em que ponto ele deixou de se preocupar com a segurança dela. Quando foi que ele pensou primeiro em si e no que ele queria, deixando de lado sua missão, sua amada protegida. Ele mesmo poderia ter evitado tudo isto. Poderia ter evitado a morte dela e evitado sua própria vida sem ela. Deveria ter se afastado enquanto ainda era tempo. Deveria ter deixado Bella viver sua vida humana. Ser feliz. Ter permitido ela casar e ter filhos, embora ele não soubesse como conseguiria assistir a isso. Ele descobriu que era egoísta. Que queria mais do que podia ter. Que a queria porque na sua insanidade ela era dele e ele era dela. Que a marca que os dois dividiam não estava apenas marcada na pele, mas também nos seus corações. E agora do que adiantava ter seu coração batendo quando não a tinha. Quando não a podia mais ver porque a existência dela tinha chegado ao fim e por culpa dele. Mesmo depois de tudo, ele continuava não entendendo como que ela poderia ser proibida para ele, se ela também o queria. Se ela também se tinha sacrificado pela impossibilidade de ficarem juntos. Camael sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Olhou o Anjo na sua frente. Conhecia seu nome, mas nunca antes tinha falado com ele. O Anjo supremo, esboçou um sorriso leve. Camael nunca antes tinha visto nenhum dos seus irmãos ou nenhum dos Arcanjos demonstrar algum tipo de expressão e de todo não o esperava do Anjo supremo. "Vem Camael."- Metatron disse calmamente. Camael se levantou. Seguiu o Anjo, sabendo que a Corte Celestial o esperava. Atravessou os portões. Sentiu os olhares dos seus irmãos. Se pudessem emitir alguma expressão, Camael estava certo que seria de desaprovação. Estava certo que todos sabiam do crime que tinha cometido. Estava certo que também esperavam seu julgamento. E apesar do coração de Camael bater e de ele sentir as emoções humanas, ele não sentiu medo. Aceitaria o castigo como uma punição pessoal. Aceitaria porque sabia que merecia. Atravessaram o Jardim da Luz como se tivessem todo tempo do mundo. E eles tinham. Entraram no concelho e surpreso, Camael olhou em redor. Nenhum Anjo Serafim estava presente. Nem mesmo nenhum dos Arcanjos. "Você se lembra do que aconteceu Camael?"-Metatron perguntou. Camael fez uma careta de dor. Fechou os olhos vendo o sangue ao redor de Bella. Vendo o sorriso dela e o olhar perdendo a vida. Ele desejou não conseguir lembrar apenas por alguns segundos, porque quando ele lembrava, seu coração que batia se despedaçava de novo. "Falhei minha missão. Minha protegida está morta por minha culpa."-Camael disse. O Anjo levou a mão ao queixo, pensando sobre o que Camael falou. "Mas antes disso, você a salvou também não foi? Evitou o envolvimento dela em um acidente."- Camael olhou o Anjo desconfiado. Não estava entendendo porque Metatron o estava fazendo confessar tudo se ele sabia perfeitamente tudo que tinha acontecido. Faria a tortura psicológica parte da punição? "Não podia deixar ela morrer. Perdi o sentido da linha da vida dela, mas não permitiria que ela morresse mesmo que fosse o fim da sua linha. Conheço as regras. Conheço as proibições, mas não seria capaz de o fazer."-Camael se explicou, e conforme falou ele esperou sentir culpa por falhar aos céus, por desiludir os Anjos, no entanto a culpa não veio. "Não era realmente o fim da sua protegida naquele momento."- Metatron disse. Camael o olhou. "Você fez seu trabalho Camael. Mesmo durante a tortura que os Arcanjos o fizeram passar, vc fez seu trabalho."- O Anjo disse. Camael cada vez menos entendia onde estavam chegando com aquela conversa. Não entendia porque seu julgamento não tinha começado. "Veja bem, não podemos interferir na linha da vida dos humanos. Nem você, nem eu ou mesmo os Arcanjos, ainda assim, sua protegida teria morrido."-Metatron disse. "No fim, você não a matou. Ela se sacrificou, e isso faz uma pequena diferença."-Metatron continuou. "O que você está dizendo?"-Camael perguntou genuinamente confuso. "Estou dizendo, Camael, que sua humana estava certa. Os Anjos conhecem o coração dos humanos melhor que eles mesmos. Que o amor não é uma punição. O coração dela é bom e não foi o amor dela que o destruiu. Na realidade, o salvou porque você está aqui na minha frente e continua carregando suas asas, concorda?"-Metatron disse. Nesse instante Camael sentiu o peso confortável das asas nas suas costas. Lembrou do brilho delas refletido nos olhos de Bella. No sorriso de fascínio no rosto dela. Lembrou também do sangue. Da voz sussurrada dela, perdendo as forças. "Mas o ferimento que a matou. Eu morri junto. Eu senti a morte."-Camael disse. "Você sentiu a morte dela. Você continua sendo um Anjo. Continua imortal."- O Anjo Supremo disse. "A premonição…"-Camael começou. "Oh a premonição é real, mas acho que isso você percebeu faz tempo. Quanto ao castigo, bem... foi criado para humanos quais os corações batem pela gana do poder. Pelo desejo da imortalidade. Pela cobiça do sangue divino correndo nas suas veias que abriria os portões do céu facilmente. Você é um Anjo, Camael, com certeza conhece o coração da sua protegida."-Metatron disse. Camael levou as mãos ao rosto em desespero. "Você está dizendo que ela morreu mesmo sem merecer o castigo? Ela nunca quis nada! Ela não almejava nada mais que uma vida humana! Ela me queria desde o momento em que pensava que eu era apenas um humano! Ela não esperava nada de mim além do amor que ela me ensinou a sentir."-Camael disse. "E quanto ao meu castigo? É ficar sabendo de tudo isso e viver uma eternidade, como um Anjo caído, sabendo que está tudo errado?"-Camael perguntou exasperado. O Anjo se aproximou de Camael. Sorriu amigavelmente. Camael sentiu um leve arrepio. Chegava a ser surreal ver um Anjo sorrir. "Você está fazendo as perguntas erradas, Camael." -Metatron disse. "No momento certo, você voltará até mim. E apenas a mim, pois não estou confiando muito nos Arcanjos ultimamente. Agora eu preciso que você volte ao seu trabalho."-Camael o olhou como se o Anjo tivesse perdido completamente o senso. "Sua assinalada a espera. E você está atrasado."


	12. I have pain, I have sorrow

Bella abriu os olhos. Por momentos sua mente era apenas um vazio. Sem pensamentos e sem memórias. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes para que conseguisse enxergar. Movimentou devagar os seus braços e suas pernas. Tudo estava dolorido. Olhou as manchas negras azuladas nos braços. Estava confusa. Sua mente parecia um deserto onde o vento soprava forte, Bella conseguia escutar nos seus ouvidos. Devagar ela se sentou. Fez uma careta de dor. Olhou suas pernas com as mesmas manchas negras azuladas. O seu vestido sujo e destruído. Levou as mãos trêmulas até sua barriga. Suas costelas doeram ao sentir a pressão. Bella olhou sua barriga ao sentir a cicatriz. Estava completamente curada como se toda a sua vida tivesse pertencido naquele lugar do seu corpo, mas Bella sabia que não. Fechou os olhos ao ser inundada por memórias dolorosas. Memórias que a faziam querer esquecer de novo. O sangue. Os gritos. Os olhos verdes que tinham passado a negros. Os cabelos ruivos. Mais sangue. Mais gritos. O brilho do punhal. A dor excruciante que ela sentiu. O coração despedaçado. O alívio da morte. Bella disse o nome de Edward. Sua voz saiu rouca. Sentia pó na garganta. Disse seu nome mais uma vez. Esperando senti-lo. Esperando um sinal. Qualquer sinal. Sentiu as lágrimas nas bochechas enquanto repetia o nome dele, de novo e de novo. A custo ela se levantou. Foi até ao espelho. Se livrou do vestido. Olhou seu corpo dolorido e machucado. Se sentia quente como se tivesse febre. Olhou seu ombro, levando a mão até sua boca para abafar o grito de horror. Sua marca não estava mais lá. A marca que a tinha acompanhado toda sua vida. A marca que ela tinha aprendido a amar. A marca que era dela. Dela e dele. Que simbolizava que eles eram um do outro. Que mostrava a ligação deles. Bella levou os dedos trêmulos até seu ombro. A pele completamente lisa, sem nenhum vestígio de uma marca antiga. Como se nunca tivesse existido. Ainda assim, Bella fechou os olhos mantendo a mão no ombro. Chamou o nome dele. Esperou sentir a brisa fresca no rosto. Esperou sentir a tranquilidade que ele lhe transmitia mesmo quando ela não o via. Esperou sentir alguma coisa. Ver alguma coisa. Nada. Não havia nada. Ele tinha desaparecido junto com a marca. Bella o havia visto morrer. Ela havia morrido junto com ele. Bella sabia dentro de si que havia morrido, no entanto ela continuava ali. Viva e dolorida. Viva mas sem ele. Bella chorou. Se perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Se perguntou porque ela ainda continuava ali. Porque continuava ali sem ele. Não sabia se algum dia teria respostas. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele mas sua mente traidora a fazia imaginar Edward em sofrimento. Sendo castigado. Mutilado. Passando uma eternidade de angústia e tormento. Bella olhou novamente sua nova cicatriz que a faria lembrar de tudo que aconteceu enquanto ela vivesse. Falou com Edward mesmo sabendo que ele não a escutava. Disse que sentia muito. Pediu perdão pela milésima vez. Disse que o amava e que lamentava que estivesse viva. Era para estarem juntos, do outro lado. Seja lá o que isso signifique. Bella escutou algo estrondoso fora do seu quarto. Colocou qualquer roupa muito rapido e saiu. Correu escadas abaixo e encontrou Alice na cozinha. Ela olhava o chão coberto de vidro quebrado. Parecia em choque olhando o chão. Bella foi até ela. Tocou seu braço, dizendo seu nome. Alice a olhou, chorando. O corpo tremendo levemente. Ela parecia exausta. Talvez até traumatizada. "Está tudo bem Ali."-Bella disse, embora nem ela mesmo acreditasse no que estava dizendo. Nada estava bem. Alice abraçou a amiga. Bella correspondeu ao abraço. "Eu tive esse pesadelo horrível, em que você também estava morta."-Alice disse entre soluços. Bella apertou forte a amiga. Pela primeira vez sentindo a gratidão de estar viva. Gratidão por Alice não ter que passar pela sua morte. Por ela não ser obrigada a perder mais outra pessoa. "Estou aqui Ali. Estou aqui."-Bella disse. Permitiu que a amiga chorasse. Se permitiu chorar. Chorou pelos amigos que ambas tinham perdido. Chorou por Edward e chorou por ela mesma. Levou Alice até que ela se sentasse. Se abaixou para pegar os vidros do chão sentindo cada músculo seu gritar de dor. "Não consigo parar de escutar os gritos. De sentir o cheiro da fumaça. De enxergar as luzes das ambulâncias mesmo de olhos fechados."-Alice disse levando as mãos á cabeça. Bella olhou a amiga com um olhar que lhe dizia que ela compreendia o que estava dizendo. Bella continuava sentindo tudo isso. Tudo isso e os gritos de Edward. Os gritos dela mesma. Continuava sentindo a dor e o alívio da morte. "Eu sei."-Bella disse. "Só estou feliz que nada aconteceu com você Ali."-Alice olhou a amiga. Sorriu um sorriso triste. "Você quem nos salvou."-Alice disse. Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sabia que tinha sido Edward quem tinha direito ao mérito. "Você sabia. De algum modo você sabia Bella."-Alice disse. Bella encolheu os ombros levemente. "Não me pergunta como eu sabia Alice."-Bella disse. Bella não queria ter que explicar. Ela nem mesmo podia. Não colocaria Alice em algum perigo possível. "Onde está Jasper?"-Bella perguntou querendo evitar perguntas de Alice. "Ele foi pegar algumas das suas coisas. Ele quer ficar aqui por uns tempos. Está preocupado."- Bella assentiu. "Isso é bom Ali. Ele está sendo bom com você. Isso me deixa muito feliz."-Bella disse. Jogou os vidros fora. Alice viu o quanto as mãos de Bella tremiam. "Sinto muito por Edward, Bella."-Alice disse. O coração de Bella parou e ela congelou. Olhou a amiga em choque. "O que?"-Ela perguntou. Alice se aproximou de Bella. Pegou suas mãos. "Se ele deixou você sem uma explicação, então ele não te merece amiga."-Alice disse. Bella se permitiu respirar. Por momentos pensou que Alice soubesse mais do que podia. "Ele não me deixou sem uma explicação Ali."-Bella disse. Sabia que não podia explicar a Alice o que realmente tinha acontecido mas era impensável para ela deixar Alice pensando que Edward não a merecia. Não depois de tudo. Alice a olhou, esperando respostas para as perguntas que passavam na sua mente. Jasper voltou com um ar exausto. Bella sabia que eventualmente teria que dar uma explicação a Alice. Não gostava da ideia de mentir para Alice, mas era para sua segurança. "Vai ter uma homenagem no campus."-Jasper informou. Alice foi até ele. "Homenagem?"- Ela perguntou. "Sim. Homenagem para as vítimas do acidente, já que todos faziam parte da faculdade."-Jasper confirmou. Se fez silêncio por uns momentos. Todos se perguntando do que adiantaria uma homenagem. Que homenagem alguma mudaria a realidade. Bella caminhou, de um lado para o outro, na frente de Alice e Jasper. Não estava certa de que conseguiria ir. Se aguentaria as perguntas. Os olhares. Bella estava tão perdida dentro de si, que não deu por Jasper subir para o quarto depois de Alice dizer que ele precisava descansar. "Não sei se tenho estrutura emocional para ir."-Bella disse. "Mas vamos juntas. Juntas conseguimos, não?"- Bella olhou a amiga que mordia o polegar, obviamente nervosa. Não estava reconhecendo esta Alice insegura. Destroçada. "Você está certa, Alice. Juntas conseguimos."-Bella disse com mais certeza do que estava sentindo. Abraçou Alice. Disse a si mesma que seria forte por ela. Que seria forte porque Alice já tinha sido seu suporte quando Bella tinha precisado. E mais uma vez, Alice era tudo o que lhe restava.

Metatron desceu dos céus com Camael. Camael olhou em redor, reconhecendo o lugar. Viu todos no campus usando a cor do luto. Os rostos tristes. As fotos das vítimas, colegas de faculdade de Bella. "O que estamos fazendo aqui?" - Camael perguntou. O coração batia acelerado. "Procure sua protegida, Camael." -Metatron disse calmamente. Camael olhou o Anjo Supremo de cenho franzido. Estava confuso. No meio da multidão, ele a encontrou rapidamente. Usava também a cor do luto. Tinha óculos escuros, como que querendo esconder o rosto. O cabelo que ela sempre usava solto, estava preso. Do lado dela estava Alice. Segurava a mão da amiga. Uma dando força para a outra. Elas se mantinham em silêncio. Escutavam as palavras bondosas que o diretor da faculdade dizia sobre seus colegas. Bella, de cabeça baixa, se recusava a olhar em redor. A ver as fotos sorridentes das pessoas que um dia foram seus amigos. Ao longe, Camael se perguntou como era possível. Ele a tinha visto morrer. A passos largos ele caminhou em direção de Bella. Sendo levado pelos batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Ele disse o nome dela, esperando que ela reagisse. Esperando que ela o sentisse ali. Que ainda o escutasse na sua mente. Metatron o parou. "Você não pode se mostrar aqui Camael." -Ele disse. Camael parou de imediato. Não estava pensando se mostrar. Apenas queria chegar perto dela. Queria que ela soubesse que ele estava ali. Queria ver ela sorrindo de novo. Queria dar paz ao coração que ele sabia estar inquieto e destroçado. Queria fazer algo por ela. Estava na sua essência querer fazer tudo por ela."Ela não sabe que estou aqui."-Camael disse. As palavras doeram. Ela sempre soube, mesmo quando não sabia, quando ele estava junto dela. Metatron concordou. "A ligação foi quebrada. Terá que a marcar de novo para que volte a ser seu protetor." -Camael o olhou. "E se eu não quiser? E se eu só quiser ficar aqui, com ela. Vivendo com ela enquanto for possível?" -Camael disse. Sabia que não precisava colocar sua marca nela para que continuasse sendo seu protetor. Continuaria protegendo ela o quanto pudesse. Continuaria sua missão mesmo que não fosse uma missão oficial aos olhos dos céus. Trocaria seu posto de Anjo da guarda para que pudesse apenas ficar com ela. Metatron levou a mão ao ombro de Camael. "A escolha é sua Camael. Não o estou castigando. De um jeito ou de outro, colocando nela sua marca ou não, você tem permissão para ficar junto dela se esse é seu desejo." - O Anjo Supremo disse. Camael que acreditou por tanto tempo que um dia o castigo chegaria, não estava acreditando no que o Anjo lhe estava oferecendo. "Porque você está fazendo isso?" -Camael perguntou, olhando o Anjo desconfiado. "Você caminhou em silêncio entre os humanos por muito tempo Camael. Sempre foi um exemplo. Mas com certeza você percebeu as mudanças na humanidade certo? Os humanos não são mais o que sempre foram." - Metatron começou. "Cada vez menos eles conseguem manter o seu protetor até ao fim da linha da vida. Cada vez mais guerra. Brigas. Desavenças. Tumulto. Cada vez mais caos incontrolável e o mundo se perdendo. Isso significa que os céus estão perdendo a batalha mais antiga que os tempos conhecem. A batalha dos céus e das trevas." - Metatron disse. Camael tinha visto a humanidade se perder. Nunca realmente se tinha importado, mas tinha visto a desordem crescer. Ainda assim, não estava entendendo porque Metatron estava dizendo tudo isso. "E em quê, isso está relacionado a mim e a Bella? Porque você a salvou? O que você quer dela?" -Camael perguntou. Voltou a olhar Bella que continuava cabisbaixa. Viu ela limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, discretamente. "Preciso da sua ajuda para curar a humanidade, Camael. Preciso de alguém de minha confiança aqui, junto com os humanos. E sua Protegida, bem… ela é humana, mas tem sua importância. O coração dela é bom. Ela saberá como ajudá-lo na sua nova missão. E quem a salvou foi você. Sua ligação com ela." -Metatron disse. "Você está dizendo que minha nova missão é… salvar os humanos? Você não está sendo muito esperançoso? Quero dizer, o mundo é enorme e como eu vou fazer isso?" -Camael perguntou, genuinamente curioso. "Você e sua protegida serão o começo de uma missão a longo prazo. A cura para o mal, é o bem. A cura para o ódio, é o amor. E a cura para as trevas, é o céu. Vocês dois, serão os criadores da cura aqui na terra. Vossos filhos continuarão a sua missão. Seus netos continuarão a missão de seus filhos. Um dia o mundo será melhor Camael. Sei disso." -Metatron disse e sorriu, realmente esperançoso. "Com todo respeito, você está dizendo um monte de coisas, mas… eu devo aos céus, Bella não. E se ela não me quiser mais ou se ela não quiser simplesmente fazer parte do seu plano, da sua missão?" -O Anjo gargalhou. Bateu amigavelmente nas costas de Camael. "Ora francamente, você deveria ser capaz de conhecer melhor sua protegida Camael. Além disso, as linhas da vida de vocês dois se cruzam por uma razão. Essa é a razão. A premonição previu vocês dois. E tal como diz a premonição, vocês podem ser poderosos. E como eu disse, a ligação de vocês a salvou. A luz e o fogo dos céus correm nas suas veias tal como corre nas dela. Juntos, podem fazer coisas incríveis. Você verá." -Metatron disse, sempre com uma expressão amigável no rosto. Continuava sendo estranho para Camael ver tantas emoções humanas no rosto de um ser celestial. "Agora vá. Ela precisa de você. Está destroçada, achando que você está morto." - Camael sentiu o Anjo se afastar ainda olhando Bella. Tinha um monte de perguntas quais queria uma resposta, mas tudo o que via era sua Bella. O sofrimento estampado no rosto dela. Sentia a angústia. Antes de tudo, precisava ficar perto dela. Precisava lhe dizer que ele estava bem, que estava ali. Decidiu esquecer a missão que o Anjo lhe deu. Uma missão que lhe parecia impossível. Decidiu que sua missão seria chegar até Bella e então ele caminhou ao seu encontro.


	13. It's about me and you right now

Depois da cerimónia de homenagem no campus, Bella seguiu junto com Alice e Jasper. Os dois caminhavam um pouco na frente de Bella, mas Alice sempre acabava olhando para trás. Sempre que Alice o fazia, Bella lhe oferecia um sorriso. Sorria na tentativa de dizer a Alice que ela estava bem. Que estava ali. Que iria sobreviver embora se sentisse destruída por dentro. O sorriso podia ser triste mas talvez Alice tirasse dele algum conforto. Bella olhava o casal na sua frente. Estava feliz por Alice ter encontrado alguém como Jasper. Alguém que ficava por perto até nos momentos menos bons. Sabia que a amiga estava feliz com Jasper e se tinha alguém que merecia ser feliz, esse alguém era Alice. Bella pensou em Edward. Lembrou dos olhos verdes e dos reflexos dourados. Se perguntou se algum dia a sua mente humana e cheia de falhas a faria esquecer do tom exato dos olhos dele. Se a faria esquecer da voz dele dizendo seu nome ou do toque dele na pele dela. Engoliu o nó que se formou na garganta. As memórias continuavam claras na sua memória e talvez fosse por isso que doía tanto. Edward lhe diria para esquecer. Talvez ele achasse que o esquecimento era uma bênção. Talvez ele até estivesse certo. Mas suas memórias eram tudo o que ela tinha e ela já tinha perdido muito.  
Ao chegar em casa, Bella subiu até ao seu quarto. Precisava de livrar do peso das roupas escuras e quando finalmente se livrou delas, o peso continuava sob seus ombros. Continuava com o corpo dolorido, mas percebeu que essa era a dor que menos a atormentava. O coração despedaçado doía muito mais. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria para ela recuperar. Não sabia nem se algum dia realmente recuperaria. Sabia que o tempo seria uma pequena ajuda e que acabaria por aprender a viver com a dor. Tinha aprendido a viver com a dor da morte de seus pais. Aprenderia também a viver com a morte de seus amigos. A morte de Edward. É certo que a morte realmente acaba com vidas mas não com acaba de todo com relacionamentos. O amor e a amizade continuariam dentro dela. Bella encontrou Alice na sala. Estava sozinha e a casa em um silêncio ensurdecedor. Alice olhava o vazio, parecia perdida dentro dela. Bella nunca tinha visto Alice tão abalada e quieta. "Hey Ali, está tudo bem?" -Bella perguntou, se sentando do lado da amiga. Alice ofereceu um sorriso a Bella. "Jasper quer me apresentar para a família dele. Seus pais. Seu irmão."-Alice disse. Bella pegou a mão de Alice na sua. Sorriu um sorriso com uma felicidade momentânea genuína. "Isso é ótimo, não é?" - Bella perguntou, "É incrivel mas... "-Alice balançou a cabeça frustrada. "Não sei se consigo fazer isso agora. Não estou me sentindo eu mesma. Não é esta Alice que eu quero apresentar para os pais de Jaz." - Alice disse. Falava baixinho mesmo que estivessem sozinhas, como se não quisesse admitir isso a mais ninguém além de Bella. "Eles vão amar você Ali, eu tenho certeza. Você não vai se sentir assim para sempre, sabe? Está sendo um momento difícil, mas nós vamos seguir em frente. Logo que nos permitirmos sentir tudo o que precisamos sentir. Isso é uma parte importante do luto." -Bella disse querendo passar mais confiança do que estava realmente sentindo. "Você pode chorar, mas, se concentra nas coisas boas que você ainda tem na sua vida. Jasper é uma delas e você o ama, certo?" - Alice olhou Bella com os olhos marejados. "Eu amo."-Alice disse sem hesitar. "O amor tem que vencer, eu suponho." - Bella disse e sentiu as lágrimas nas suas bochechas. Embora o amor não tivesse vencido no caso de Bella, ela não poderia se permitir perder a fé. Fé no amor. Fé em Alice. Talvez até conseguisse achar um pouco de fé em si mesma. Alice abraçou Bella. "Eu amo você."-Ela disse. Bella abraçou forte a amiga. "E eu amo você." -Bella respondeu porque amizade também é amor.

Por alguns momentos, Alice e Bella quase voltaram à normalidade. Quase sentiram que voltaram a ser elas mesmas. Esqueceram a dor e a angústia por alguns momentos. Era bom, mas logo que as lembranças voltavam e a dor invadia Bella, ela quase perdia o ar. Alice se levantou e foi na cozinha, dizendo que iria preparar um chá. Desde que Alice tinha passado alguns dias em Londres, tinha adotado esse costume o que fazia Bella revirar os olhos fazendo piadas sobre o poder da lavagem cerebral dos ingleses sob ela. O vento soprava forte lá fora. Cada vez que soprava, Bella sentia a brisa chegar até ela carregando o perfume do mar. O mar que sempre tinha sido como um calmante para Bella, estava agora embrulhando seu estômago. Cada brisa que chegava ao seu rosto era como se carregasse junto uma memória dolorosa. Edward machucado. Edward caindo do lado dela. Sangrando. Bella se levantou e foi até a janela para a fechar. Não aguentava mais. Escutou um grito. Percebeu que o grito tinha vindo dela. Continuou olhando para fora da janela, em choque. Não sabia se respirava. Não sabia se conseguia se mover. Alice correu desesperada ao encontro de Bella. Lhe perguntou aflita o que estava acontecendo. Lá fora estava Edward. Tinha um ar preocupado. Parecia não saber o que fazer. Tentou sorrir, embora a dúvida estivesse em toda a sua expressão. "Você consegue vê-lo Alice?" -Bella perguntou. Sua voz arranhando sua garganta. Sabia que era uma pergunta estranha a fazer. Alice a olhou sem entender realmente o que Bella estava perguntando. "Eu… Sim eu o vejo."-Alice respondeu ainda assim. Bella precisava ter certeza de que não estava delirando. De que sua mente não a estava enganando. Não poderia se permitir ter esperança caso tudo fosse um truque da sua mente humana. Ela sabia o quanto poderia ser perigoso ter esperança. "Meu Deus." -Bella sussurrou, levando a mão trêmula até sua boca. Sua voz lhe parecia estranha aos seus ouvidos. Sentiu Alice se afastar dela. Viu Edward se aproximar. Viu ele caminhar, gracioso como sempre tinha sido, ainda assim Bella lembrou dele na praia, todo machucado, cambaleando na sua direção. Bella o perdeu de vista quando Alice abriu a porta de casa. Alice disse algo a Edward que Bella não escutou. Ele entrou na sala, trazendo consigo aquela luz natural que Bella sempre tinha visto nele. Diferente de todas as outras vezes, ele usava roupa clara. Se antes ele parecia um Anjo misterioso e vingador, agora ele parecia ser seu salvador repleto de luz e esperança. Bella queria dizer seu nome. Queria dizer algo. Queria ir até ele. Senti-lo para que pudesse ter certeza de que tudo era real. Mas sua voz tinha desaparecido, seu corpo parecia ter esquecido como se mover. "Nossa senhora Bella, você está pálida. Está se sentindo bem?"-Alice perguntou se colocando na frente de Bella. Pegou suas mãos geladas. Bella olhou a amiga, piscando várias vezes como que voltando a realidade. Alice perguntou mais uma vez se ela estava se sentindo bem. Bella balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Era tudo que conseguia fazer. Bella voltou a olhar Edward. Não conseguia acreditar. Começou a sentir o coração voltar a bater dentro dela. Acelerado como nunca parecendo abrir caminho para fora do peito. Alice disse que deixaria eles sozinhos para conversar. Informou Bella que estaria no quarto e caso ela precisasse era só chamar. Por momentos, quando ficaram sozinhos, eles apenas se encararam. Os dois procurando os ferimentos do outro. As consequências daquela noite traumática. Analisando o estado de cada um. "Bella." -Ele disse. Bella sentiu um arrepio subir até sua nuca. Tinha acreditado que não voltaria a vê-lo. Que não voltaria a escutar a voz dele. Não se tinha permitido ser esperançosa. Não tinha acreditado nem por um segundo que poderia ter sorte e voltar a um dia ter ele ali na sua frente. Vivo. Lindo e glorioso como sempre foi. Sem nem um vestígio dos maus tratos que tinha sido vítima. "Me desculpa pelo susto eu… Não sabia como aparecer. Não sabia o melhor jeito de fazer isso. Você está bem?" -Ele perguntou. Os poros dela continuavam absorvendo a voz dele como antes. Cada palavra parecia dançar dentro dela. "Como?" -Ela perguntou. "Como isso é possível?" -Ela continuou. Deveria ficar orgulhosa por conseguir formar uma frase completa e com sentido. Edward sorriu. "Do mesmo jeito que foi possível para você, eu suponho."-Ele disse. Deu um passo na direção dela. Queria acabar com a distância, mas então ele parou. "Eu pensei que-." -Ela disse, engolindo em seco. "Eu sei. Acredita pequena, eu pensei também."-Ele disse balançando a cabeça. Por momentos ele fechou os olhos, com uma careta de dor como que sentindo uma dor física. "Eu te encontrei no Campus. Fiquei com você. Voltei com você para casa."-Ele disse. Bella levou a mão até seu ombro. Deveria ter sentido. Ela sempre sentia. Foi até ele com passos pouco graciosos. Pegou o braço dele com urgência. Olhou a pele lisa. Procurou qualquer traço da marca que um dia eles tinham dividido. Olhou Edward que olhava os dedos dela no seu antebraço. Embora a dor prazerosa tivesse desaparecido, a pele dela continuava tendo efeitos nele. Por momentos ele apenas se maravilhou com isso. Tal como ela, que permitiu os dedos traçar as linhas de uma marca invisível. "Está quebrada, não é? A ligação ou o que quer que seja, está quebrada."-Ela disse. Ele a olhou. Assentiu calmamente. Assim de perto, Bella conseguia ver os reflexos dourados nos olhos dele. Olhos que tinham sido negros a última vez que o vira no dia que pensava que tinha sido seu fim. Os olhos de Bella marejaram. Não era uma surpresa, mas ainda assim não gostou de ter a confirmação de que nada mais os unia. "Bella." -Edward sussurrou. Sussurrou tão baixinho que apenas Bella e só porque era Bella o conseguiu escutar. "Eu não sei se você quer que eu toque em você."-Ele disse. Um soluço escapou de Bella. Passou os braços ao redor dele. Afundou o rosto no peito dele que abafou o seu choro. Sentiu os braços dele ao redor dela. Apertando o corpo dolorido dela contra o dele. Embora ainda sentisse dor, estava sendo mais que bem-vinda. Estava tornando tudo aquilo real. Se permitiu chorar. Chorou de dor deixando a dor virar felicidade, amor e esperança. Se afastou um pouco dele. Olhou o rosto tranquilo e sereno, de olhos levemente fechados. "Vem comigo."-Ela disse. Limpou as lágrimas e pegou a mão dele. O fez segui-la até ao quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e a trancou. O olhou com o peito subindo e descendo como se tivesse corrido a maratona até chegar ali aquele momento. "Eu não sei o que posso perguntar. Não sei o que posso saber. Tenho um milhão de perguntas e ainda assim elas ficam fugindo da minha cabeça."-Ela disse. Estava se sentindo um turbilhão de emoções. Uma confusão de sentimentos. Queria respostas, mas cada vez que o olhava, tudo o que via era ele. Tudo que conseguia pensar era nele. Ali. Vivo. Com ela. Viva. "Você pode perguntar o que quiser. Eu posso responder. Melhor, eu posso te mostrar as respostas que você procura."-Ele disse. Ele havia um dia lhe mostrado fragmentos das suas memórias. Um dia quando Bella ainda não sabia o que realmente estava vendo. Mas agora, sem a ligação que um dia os tinha unido… o quanto as coisas mudariam? "Você sente o mesmo?" -Bella perguntou. "Em relação a mim, quero dizer. Sem a ligação que nos unia." - Mordeu o polegar, nervosa. Não estava nem de longe preparada para uma resposta. Edward franziu o cenho, confuso. "Você está perguntando se eu ainda te amo?" -Ele perguntou indo até ela. Os corpos não se tocavam, mas Bella sentia o calor familiar. Sentia a temperatura do próprio corpo subir. "Se eu te amo menos do que antes? Como se isso fosse uma possibilidade? Como seu eu pudesse simplesmente deixar de sentir? Bella, você não entende, de todo, o que eu sinto."-Ele disse. Parecia verdadeiramente magoado, mas levou a mão dele ao rosto dela. "Não entendo, na verdade. Eu me sinto exatamente do mesmo jeito. Eu sei o que sinto. Mas não sei quão dominante a união era, quão preso você se sentia a mim."-Ela disse engolindo em seco. Não estava perguntando para parecer cruel. Estava perguntando porque precisava saber. Precisava ter certeza que tudo continuava como antes. Apesar das dúvidas, ele continuava ali, na sua frente. Tocando o rosto dela com a mesma delicadeza de sempre. A olhando como se ela fosse de outro mundo. "Preso? Bella… A ligação era forte, sim. Muito forte. Sentia o que você sentia, sabia quando você me queria por perto, ou quando falava na minha mente. Não sinto mais, não escuto mais, mas isso nada mudou o que _eu_ sentia. Os _meus_ sentimentos continuam intactos."-Ele disse, sério. Queria que ela entendesse, embora agora visse no olhar dela um brilho sedutor. Ela juntou a boca na dele. Ele retribuiu o beijo de imediato. Estava ansioso pelo beijo dela. Por sentir-lhe o gosto mais uma vez. Por escutar os gemidos baixos se formando na garganta dela. Com urgência Bella quis se livrar da camisa dele e com habilidade ele se livrou da blusa dela. A pele de ambos fervendo. O desejo tomando conta deles. O querer gritante. Os dois caíram na cama de Bella, sem saber como haviam lá chegado sem se separar. Edward olhou as manchas azuladas espalhadas pelo corpo dela. Com pesar ele beijou cada uma delas. Beijou a nova cicatriz na barriga. Bella se remexeu inquieta ao sentir a boca dele em lugares diferentes do seu corpo ardente. Sentiu falta da dor prazerosa que começava no ombro e crescia até alcançar todo corpo. Ele parou por momentos, olhando o ombro dela. Perdido dentro dele enquanto Bella sabia que ele estava perdido em memórias. Tocou a pele delicada. "Você pode colocá-la de volta?" -Ela perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça, assentindo. Bella tocou os cabelos ruivos que caíram nos seus olhos. "Eu a quero de volta."-Ela disse e podia jurar que viu uma explosão dourada nos olhos dele. "Eu a quero de volta, Edward."-Ela repetiu. Ele não perguntou se ela tinha certeza porque ela parecia suplicar. Continuava não sendo da sua essência negar coisas a Bella. Coisas que estavam facilmente ao seu alcance para a satisfazer. "Onde você a quer?"-Ele perguntou ao invés. "No mesmo lugar. Exatamente no mesmo lugar."-Ela disse. Sentiu a boca dele tocar-lhe o ombro, lhe deixando um beijo. Não sabia o que ia acontecer, nem como ele lhe devolveria a sua marca, mas não queria fechar os olhos. Viu as asas de Edward surgir sobre ela. O brilho e a beleza que sempre pareciam demais para os seus olhos humanos. Viu o rosto dele iluminado. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso que poderia fazer ela desejar ficar ali para sempre. Ele tocou o ombro dela. O toque suave e leve. Bella fechou os olhos quando as memórias a inundaram. Memórias que ela sabia serem dele, mas que lhe eram familiares. Eles juntos. Eles passeando no jardim. Eles deitados na cama assistindo filmes. Eles gargalhando juntos e se beijando em seguida. Percebeu o desespero e a preocupação que ele carregava constantemente. Viu eles na praia. O sangue. Viu o seu próprio rosto perder a vida. Viu o céu, os portões imponentes e viu o Anjo - Metatron. Viu a conversa sobre a maldição. Viu a conversa sobre a nova missão. Viu tudo. Bella sentiu as asas de Edward na pele. Abriu os olhos. Viu os olhos dele, completamente dourados como se ardesse em fogo celestial. "O que vamos fazer agora, Edward."-Ela perguntou. Não sabia se entendia o que o Anjo queria deles. "Agora?" -Edward perguntou. Deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço dela. "Agora vou ficar aqui. Com você. É só isso que eu quero. Só quero ficar com você e não pensar em missão alguma."-Ele disse. Bella sentia os dedos dele chegarem no seu peito. Estava ficando difícil manter uma conversa que fizesse algum sentido. "Isto."-Ele disse descendo beijos pelo corpo dela. "É o que eu quero fazer, para sempre."-Ele disse. Bella mordeu o lábio. Viu rapidamente sua marca de novo no seu ombro, negra como uma tatuagem. Fechou os olhos sentindo a dor. A dor prazerosa. A dor que a fez implorar por ele. "Para sempre é muito tempo."-Ela disse. Ela sentiu os lábios dele sorrir na sua barriga. "E para sempre nunca soou tão incrível."-Ele respondeu. Bella riu. Fechou os olhos se abandonando na sensação dele. E tal como deve ser quando se ama alguém, ela permitiu que o amor que ele sentia, fizesse parte dela mesma. Bella sentiu o corpo incendiar. Não de um jeito que ela tivesse sentido antes. Sentia o fogo dentro dela. Abriu os olhos e viu a beleza dourada. Olhou sua marca igualmente bela e tão dourada quanto as asas de Edward. Ela arquejou em surpresa. "Quer que eu pare?" -Ele perguntou, todo ele em esplendor. "Não. Vamos queimar juntos." E eles queimaram.


End file.
